Her Dark Protector
by KLG868814
Summary: He looked into her pain and terror filled green eyes and knew he would die for her. She looked into his angry but soft red one and knew he was the one being who would never hurt her. *Warning inside.*
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note: Welcome to my first ever Harry Potter story. I have the first three chapters written an posted. Read all three before deciding if you like or dislike it. Please always read any author notes that may be in the beginning or end of each chapter. They will have any warning or things that may need to know. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue.**

It was a cold Halloween night that the heartbreaking story of one Jasmine Amelia Potter began.

Jasmine and her sister Harriet Rose were born on the evening of July 31st 1980 to Lily and James Potter. Harry was first born at 5:17PM. Jasmine was shockingly second at 5:23PM. The Potter's were not expecting twins but the more the merrier was what they said.

Jasmine was a happy but shy baby. She preferred calm and low key. She loved to be in the garden with her mother. She enjoyed the fresh air and chase butterflies. If she was tired she would go find her godfather Remus. He would sit her on his lap and read to her, run his hand through her wavy auburn hair until she fell asleep.

Her sister Harry was outgoing and bold. The perfect Gryffindor. She enjoyed things of a more hectic nature. She loved to cause mischief with their father. Playing pranks and genuine silliness. Her most favorite game was to ride of her Godfather Sirius's back in his animagus form and race threw the Manor, chasing after house elves, who didn't mind the silliness one bit.

The girls couldn't be any more different if they tried but they did love each other. When one was sad the other would know and go comfort them. When one wanted something the other would find a way to get it. They normally slept in the same Crib even though they each had their own in their own rooms.

Everything was perfect until a Prophecy was spoken. The happiness ended all because of a rat and a mad dark lord who only heard half of the Prophcey.

* * *

The hooded forms of Marvolo Slytherin and Lucius Malfoy landed in Godric's Hallow with a near silent pop.

"You are aware we may be to late right?" Lucius ask softly as he and Marvolo quickly walked toward a cottage with a blasted in front door.

Walking inside they found the body of James Potter slumped against a wall, eyes unseeing. With a disappointed sigh Marvolo whispered "I am very aware Lucius."

The blondes response was cut off by the screaming plea of Lily Potter. "No! not my Babies! Take me not them!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Screamed a high pitch and cruel voice.

"I really should have killed that bastard right after I figured out what he was." Marvolo snarled as he and Lucius silently climb the stairs. "But Nope. I just have to have a twisted since of humor. Found his actions amusing. He gone to far this time though. All those rituals for more power has made him go bat shit crazy. Kids are off limits This ends tonight." He promised himself as they reached the door way to a nursery.

Marvolo shot a silent Killing Curse at the monsters back but he realized too late it was a mere inch off course from its target. He watched in horror as the curse slammed into the red headed Potter twin standing up in front of her sister, who was lying sobbing in their crib.

What happened next happen so fast that neither Marvolo or Lucius could tell you what exactly happened.

Voldemort turned when he saw the green flash of the killing curse a mere half a second before it hit the child.

The curse rebounded and slammed into Voldemort's back, ripping him from his body.

The back lash of the curse caused both Marvolo and Jasmine potter to fall unconscious.

Lucius knew he had to get himself and Marvolo out of the cottage. If they were found here he was sure they would be blamed for this tragedy by Dumbledore faster the one could say quidditch. Grabbing Marvolo by the arm he whispered, "Stay safe little ones." Before Disapperating away from Godric Hallow.

* * *

It was way before dawn that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the biggest mistake of his life. He left Jasmine Amelia Potter on the door step of a children's home that in two and a half short years would become her own personal hell. It would remain that until she was rescued a little bit before her 11th birthday.

"I'm sorry little one but this is best for the greater good." He told the sleeping child as he placed her into a basket on the front porch. Tucking a letter with Jasmines personal information in it and a request to take care of her, Albus turned around and disappeared into the night.


	2. The Rescue

**Authors note: Hello again. Please for give any mistakes you may fine as I have no Beta but I am looking for one. I have dyslexia and my spelling sucks ass. I sat this in my profile but I just wanted to say it again. I'm am writing this story as a way to relive stress and decided to publish it here. If you don't like what you read stop reading and please don't review your dislike. Please respect this. If you love if or see something I miss I would love to hear it. Good and positive reviews make me want to contiue when I may just give up writing. Alrighty continuing on, this story will earn its M rating so this is a warning. This story is sometimes funny but it will touch on every dark subjects which are not. If abuse (sexual and Physical) is a trigger then this story isn't for you. You have been warned. I hop you guys inguy this story as much as I do. Later**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ ***Parseltongue***_

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter One.**

 **The Rescue.**

Marvolo Slytherin was contemplating murdering Albus Dumbledore for the 2.576th time in his life.

He hated the man with a passion but tolerated him. The man would be a powerful enemy and was impossible to kill. Not that he tried of course. That would be wrong.

But back to the current cause of his murderous thoughts.

He had been stuck in a staff meeting for the past three freaking hours. The first half hour he spent arguing with the headmaster on how unsafe it was to hide the Philosopher's stone in a castle full of children. After giving up he spent the rest of the time sitting here in the cramped staff room ignoring Sybil Trelawney's moon eyes for two and a half hours. Trying and sometime failing to ignore Nagini's commentary about who would be easier to eat. The gigantic snake, who was curled up at his feet, had became bored two hours ago (Flitwick and McGonagall in cat form were tied).

Why wouldn't Dumbledore release them from this torture? Marvolo was pretty sure the Headmaster was a closet sadist.

"There is one more piece of business I would like to take care of before we all go back to our summer holiday." Marvolo nearly dropped to his knees and praised Merlin. "There is a very disturbing problem with one of our first year letters."

Dumbledore passed the letter around. When it got to Marvolo he thought he was going to be sick when he read what Dumbledore found disturbing.

 _Miss Jasmine Amelia Potter._

 _Garden Shed in the back yard._

 _83 Hawthorne Road_

 _Shinning Star Orphanage_.

"I thought the Potter brats sister died shortly after that Halloween night." Severus drawled after handing the letter to Sprout.

"Please be nice Severus." Dumbledore scolded. "But to answer your question that's what we thought. Apparently that was a wrong assumption."

Marvolo knew the answer to the question but he figured he would ask incase he was wrong. "Have you contacted the D.M.L.E?"

Unfortunately the headmasters answer was the one he expected. "No I haven't. I don't feel like it will be necessary. I'm going to send a Severus to grab the girl and take her to the Burrow to get to know her sister. That way they can get to know each other again before they start school in a month and a half."

Severus's protests were silenced by a glare from Marvolo. "I will go with Severus to get the girl. Make sure he keeps his temper in check. If that's okay with you of course Albus?"

The headmaster hid his disappointment by giving the Slytherin Lord a bright smile. "A wonderful idea indeed my boy!" Marvolo gritted his teeth. Albus continued. "Make sure to clear up what I am sure is a misunderstanding, before the both of you collect the girl and her things before bringing her to the Weasley's house."

"Of course headmaster." The two professors said together as they stood up.

 _ ***Come Nagini.***_ Marvolo hissed to his familiar. He hid a smirk as ninety-nine percent 0f the room shuddered in fear. You'd think after hearing it for twenty years people would get over it.

 _ ***Are we going to get the hatchling now?***_ Nagini asked as she slid up Marvolo's body and wrapped herself around his torso and shoulders.

Once his snake was settled he walked out of the room with Severus following after him. *Yes.*

They reached the entrance hall before Severus asked. "How are we going to get there?"

"The only way is to take the Knight Bus." It was said in a tone heavy with regret.

Severus turned green at just the thought. "How splendid."

* * *

"Never again am I taking that death trap." A disillusioned Marvolo swore to a equally invisible Severus as he squatted by the side of a dirt road. His pride would have been wounded but he had a feeling Severus was in worse shape then him at the moment. He would allow this show of weakness in front of a friend. "Why didn't you stop us?"

Finally having control over his stomach Severus turned and looked at where Marvolo voice was coming from. "You say that every time you are forced to take it, My Lord."

Marvolo stood up, rolling his eyes at his friends slight dig. " Well as your lord I command you to speak up and stun me if necessary if I ever bring up taking the knight bus again."

Getting to his feet as well Severus gave a mock half bow. "Yes, My Lord. If it pleases you, My Lord."

This time he ignored him and started looking around for Nagini, having just remembered her dropping to the ground right after he stepped off the Evil Death Contraption on Wheels. He spotted her thirty-five feet away from him in the middle of the road. She had some of her body and head raised up and off the ground, eyes fixed of a old farm house, tongue flicking in and out like mad. **_*What's wrong Nagini?*_** The Slytherin Lord asked in alarm. He walked toward her until her head was level with his left hip.

 ** _*Something is very wrong here. I can feel it, no idea how but I just know. Someone's soul crying out for help.*_** She looked up at him. _***Can you Feel it?***_

In all the years Nagini had been his familiar, he had never heard her so disturbed or worried. Closing his eyes he allowed his magic to roam. Different things skimmed his awareness. He could hear The wind rustling the trees as it changed direction. Feel The temperature changing as the day grew later. There. Coming from behind the old farm house Nagini was fixated on was a sense of hopelessness and pain that called to his soul.

Snapping himself back to awareness his eyes opened and he spun to look at Severus. "Nagini senses something going on behind the farm house. I'm going to follow her. You go to the front door and see if anyone is home. Get answers about Jasmine Potter any way you have to."

The Potion Master nodded before taking off his disillusion charm and heading toward the front door of the house.

Marvolo watched him until he hit the front porch. Placing his hand on top of Nagini's head, he disapparate, They reappeared at the side of the old house.

 _ ***Stay next to me. No biting unless I tell you Nagini.***_ He told her firmly.

If snakes could give someone a nasty look Marvolo knew he would have just gotten one from his familiar.

Nagini's reply was cut short by the sound of a young child's pain filled scream. Forgetting Marvolo's order she shot past him at a speed the shouldn't be possible for her size.

"Fuck." Marvolo snarled and ran after her.

* * *

Pain.

That's all she ever felt.

It was her world.

Today Freak had been a bad girl. She had stolen a half eaten apple out of the trash can while cleaning up the kitchen. That was not allowed. She hadn't earned her meal that day. She didn't like the new way she had to earn her small amount of food.

Now she was getting the belt for her rule breaking. She didn't make a noise as Father Jackson whipped her for the 15th time. That seemed to make him angry at Freak. Which she didn't understand. He was the one who taught her never to speak a word or make a sound.

"You are nothing but a waste of space Freak. A burden we good God fearing people did not ask for." Father Jackson snarled out as he dropped his belt to the ground. "Maybe you need something else to make you scream away your sins."

As he began to undo his pants Freak had a fit of something she thought beaten out of her. Self preservation. As fast as she could she crawled to the sheds door. She had almost gotten the door all the way open when a hand grabbed her by her hair a dragged her backward, making her to let out a loud pain filled shriek.

Once she was far enough away from freedom she was kicked hard in the side. She went flying for a few moments before she slammed painfully into the back wall of the shed.

"So you thought you could get away you ungrateful bitch!"

Father Jackson was advancing toward her when something large, long, and livid slammed the doors of the shed all the way open and lunged itself at the man. Its weight and speed knocking him over.

 ** _*I don't think so you vile beast! You will not lay another hand on this hatchling*_** The creature hissed.

Looking up Freak realized that the thing that saved her was a VERY big snake. Freak loved snakes. They were the only being she could talk to with out earning a beating. As long as no humans were around that is.

She was just painfully pulling herself into a sitting position when the handsomest man she had ever seem stormed into the shed. He was tallest man she had seen too and for some reason he didn't instill fear into her.

 _ ***Nagini don't kill him! I need him alive."**_ The man hissed.

 _ ***Look at the hatchling and then tell me not to kill him Marvolo!***_ The snake, Nagini she corrected herself, hissed angrily. She never took her eyes off the whimpering man in her coils.

Marvolo turned slightly and his red eyes met her green ones and her world was changed. A blueish pinkish white light left each of their chests and slammed into the others. She instinctively knew that this man would never harm her. Would do anything he could to protect her.

"Hello Jasmine." Marvolo said softly.

Freak was startled to hear that name once again. It had been years and years since she had last heard it. She liked the sound of it coming from him. She gave him a small smile. "Hello Marvolo." Her voice scratchy from lack of use.

The last thing she saw before passing out from pain was his breath taking smile.

* * *

Marvolo was numb with shock.

He just stood looking into the most beautiful yet haunting eyes he had ever seen. He would do anything for her. He would burn the world, both Muggle and Magical, if it meant she was protected. One word kept popping up in his thoughts, Soulmate. This hurt child was his soul mate.

"Hello Jasmine." He said softly. She seemed startled when he said her name. As if she hadn't heard it in a very long time. The heart he long thought dead, came back to life at her smile.

"Hello Marvolo." She said in a scratchy voice.

Marvolo's breath taking smile at hearing her say his name, fell as she slumped unconscious against the wall. It was Nagini's voice that snapped him out of his drugged like stupor.

 _ ***I smell fresh blood coming from her back. A lot of fresh blood.***_

Marvolo swore colorfully before rushing to his mates side. Carefully turning her over he snarled. _***You may get your wish after all Nagini. The Bastard whipped My Soul Mate.***_ Whipping out his wand he ran it over Jasmine's back attempting to stem the blood flow.

Nagini gave a menacing hiss and squeezed the idiot human tighter. _***Oh human I'm not going to kill you right away. Oh no, I'm going to eat you whole and alive. A slow death for you.***_

Marvolo heard running foot steps coming towards the shed. Knowing they were Severus's he ignored them in favor of his task.

"Oh sweet lady magic its worse then the bitch thought." Severus said as he came to a stop in the shed door way.

"What did you find out about my soulmate?" The angry wizard asked.

Severus went Ghostly white. 'fuck.' He thought to himself. Knowing he was about to have an enraged and very powerful dark lord on his hands, he braced himself and answered.

"Jasmine was dropped off on these peoples door step sometime in the early morning of November 1st 1981. With her was a note and money from one Albus Dumbledore giving her full name date of birth and a short message to take care of her."

Sounding more like a wild beast then man, Marvolo snarled. "When did the Abuse start?"

"She was around four years when she did accidental magic for the first time around them. Ever since then she has been living in this shed. Only allowed out to do chores, which were cleaning, cooking, and taking care of the animals they own. These people and the other children under their care have to do nothing while she nearly kills herself each day. She forgets to do one thing, she got a beating and no food for the day. Anything "freakish" happened she was blamed and didn't get meals for a week plus a beating. She's never been to school. She stopped talking all together when she was six and a half years old." Severus silently put up the strongest shield charm he knew around the girl. Marvolo's magic had been slowly leaking from the mans control the more the potion master talked. He knew what he was going to say next would make the man snap and he didn't want her hurt. "The abuse became worse about five months ago. I know some of her internal injuries are going to need Narcissa to heal."

Three things happened at the same time.

Severus Hit the ground and covered his head.

Marvolo covered Jasmines body with his own as he lost control of his magic, turning the wooden shed into nothing but sawdust.

Nagini sunk her fangs into the terrified humans head and ripped it right off his body. Covering everything around her in blood.

Lifting himself off his too small soulmate he raised his wand cast in a numb voice. "Expecto Patronum." He couldn't even be shocked when a Phoenix instead of his normal Basilisk shot out of his wand. "Narcissa its Marvolo. I need you to meet me in my rooms at the Manor with Lucius. Bring your complete healing kit. Do NOT bring Draco. Be warned, your patient is a child."

He watched his new Patronus fly away before gathering him mate up in his arms before standing. He turned and looked at Severus "Did you stun the wife and other children?" At the potion masters nod he continued. "Send a Patronus to Amelia Bones at the DMLE. Explain what happen. Tell her I killed the Bastard for harming my Soul mate. If she has questions I can be found at Malfoy Manor ."

"Of course Marvolo." Severus nodded to him.

Making sure Nagini was touch him in some way, he disapparated.


	3. Healing And Lord Slytherin's Rage

**Authors Note: this chapter is where the warning from previous chapters really kicks in. This is the last chapter i have pre-written. it may take alittle bit to get more done. Laters**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately.**

 ** _*Parseltongue*_**

 ** _'_** Thoughts'

 **Chapter Two**

 **Healing And Lord Slytherin's Rage.**

Marvolo had just placed Jasmine on the bed and stepped back towards the foot board when the doors of his room slammed open and Narcissa stormed in in full healer mode, with Lucius trailing behind her.

"Dear Merlin." Lucius whispered as he watch his wife look over the to small child on his friends bed.

"Who is this girl? Where did she come from?" Narcissa asked crisply as she started running different diagnostic spells on the girl. A piece of parchment and a self ink quill popped into existence and began writing down results. "Nagini no." She stated firmly when the snake tried to get on the bed next to the girl.

 _ ***Nagini you are to large for Narcissa to work around. Please stay on the floor and let her work***_ Marvolo told his familiar. He watched her curled her large body up on the floor by the head of the bed and defiantly placing her head next to Jasmine's on the bed.

Watching as Narcissa started to fully heal the open wounds she could find while Jasmine still had her clothes on. He continued in English, answered her questions. "This Is Jasmine Potter, younger twin sister to Harriet Potter. Albus was worried about a misunderstanding after he saw where her letter was addressed. He was going to send Severus to clear up the misunderstanding and then bring her to the Burrow to reintroduce her to her sister. After seeing how the letter was Addressed myself I volunteered to go with him. I suspected Abuse after reading she was located in a orphanage. I was right. We found her in a shed in the back yard. Just as the letter said."

Once finished with the wounds seen with clothes on, Narcissa picked up the now four foot long and growing Parchment and began to read.

Lucius looked at Marvolo in horror. "While the world thought her dead she was really being abused and kept in a shed."

"Yes." Gritted out.

"I need you all to leave." Narcissa interrupted suddenly. When Nagini barred her fangs at her she relented. "Fine you stubborn thing. Everyone but Nagini needs to leave the room."

"I cant just leave her. She's my soul mate." Marvolo snapped. "If this is about what caused her internal injuries I already know."

"Congratulations Marvolo." Narcissa said but didn't back down. "But I still need you to leave so I can do my job. I know this is hard for you but you can't help her right now."

Marvolo narrowed his eyes. She seemed way to nervous for his liking. "Tell me why you want me out of this room so damn bad Narcissa."

Narcissa was saved by Nagini's head snapping in Marvolo's direction. _***Marvolo! Tell Narcissa The hatchling is bleeding on the inside and in several places!***_

Marvolo looked at Narcissa with terror shinning in his eyes. "Nagini says Jasmine is starting to bleed internally in several different places!"

Narcissa swore violently as blood began to leek from Violets mouth. Waving her wand quickly she said. "She needs St. Mungo. I cant heal all this by myself. Lucius go threw the floo and alert the healers we are coming." Lucius took off at a dead run. "Marvolo gently pick up Jasmine and take her to the hospital. I'll shrink Nagini and send a Patronus to Severus. She's going to need a potion master on hand who isn't a wreck."

Nodding Marvolo picked up his soul mate and walked quickly towards the main floo room. "Hang on just a little longer Jasmine."

* * *

Two and a half hours Marvolo and Lucius have been sitting in the Hospital waiting room waiting for word on how Jasmine was doing. The second the Slytherin Lord had walked out of the fire his young mate was taken from his arms and Lucius grabbed his wand arm to keep him from cursing the healing staff. Ever since then there had been no news.

The only thing that comfort Marvolo was knowing Narcissa was with Jasmine and when Severus had come, he had gone straight to the potion labs after getting a starting list of potions and hadn't been seen since. At least he knew that whatever potions Jasmine would need were made by the best Potion Master in the world.

Lucius could tell his friend was about to loose his mind. It would only take a small nudge to send him off the deep end. He was never one to pray but right now that is all the Malfoy Lord had been doing.

Unfortunately the gods were not listening to him on this day. Lucius had just looked behind him towards the entrance just in time to see Dumbledore, The Weasley family heads, Arthur and Molly, and Harry Potter enter the ward. He swore violently.

Marvolo's head to snap toward him and then over towards what had his friend swearing. "I'm going to kill that old goat fucker. I swear to god."

Lucius grabbed his arm to keep him in his seat. "Keep your temper in check Marvolo. This is all a game to him and unfortunately we must play it Carefully. Remember he cannot use her. Soul mate trumps self-proclaimed magical guardian. Now you intercept them and I'll make sure the staff doesn't give any of them information."

Marvolo took a deep breath then nodded. Lifting Nagini from around his neck he handed her to Lucius. "Take Nagini with you. I don't trust her not to bite any of them."

The Malfoy Lord, stood, placed the shrunken snake around his neck before walking toward reception desk.

Taking yet another deep breath stood to his full height before walking towards the "enemy". With his most charming smile he greeted. "Hello Albus. Molly And Arthur nice to see you when your demon twins aren't in trouble."

The Weasley elders nodded with polite smiles.

"Hello my boy. We where becoming concerned when you and Severus never arrived at the Burrow with young Jasmine. I was greatly disturbed when I got a owl from a old friend stating that you and the Malfoy's gave the hospital staff quite the shock flooing in with a unconscious little girl."

'The man is such a freaking drama queen.' Marvolo though to himself.

Noticing Lucius was slowly making his way towards them, Marvolo commented. "A shock is a bit of a over statement Albus as the hospital staff were aware of our arrival. Things were more troublesome then you first thought."

"Jasmine was injured?" Ask a concerned Molly.

"Yes. She was unconscious and bleeding by the time we found her. Far beyond my healing skills. I took her to my personal healer, Narcissa Malfoy, who discovered server Internal bleeding. We then rushed Jasmine here. That was a little over two hours ago." He told them all. Looking over at a very bored looking Harriet Potter then back at Albus he said. "She should not be here at this time Headmaster. This is not a situation for a child to be involved."

"Oh my I'm sorry my boy." Marvolo gritted his teeth. "This is Harry Potter. I think she has a right to see her long lost twin." He told him.

Harry, having realized the handsome Lord Slytherin was in front of her, smiled charmingly at him and held out her hand. "I'm sure he knows who I am Head Master. Everyone whose anyone does. It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Slytherin. My aunt has told me much about you. She said you were my mothers favorite teacher."

Marvolo shook her hand quickly before dropping it. "Charmed. I see the rumors of you selfless and charming personality where not exaggerated. I was quite fond of your mother. She was a very talented witch."

Harry, Not understanding that what The Lord said, figure he was complimenting her, Beamed at him. "thank you lord Slytherin. I'm sure I will out shine my mother in all the classes I take."

Impeccable timing as always, Lucius put what looked like a friendly, but was really a warning to hold his tongue, hand on his shoulder. "They are Transferring her to a privet room in the Malfoy wing. Someone is coming out in a moment to talk to us."

"Thank you Lucius." Thanked his friend and strocked Nagini on the head. Marvolo had to fight back a smirk as Harry and the Weasley's took a step back when they noticed the Snake around the Malfoy lords neck. "Was Nagini a good Lady?"

Lucius didn't even bother hiding his smirk. "She was a dignified Snake Queen. She only hissed once." Looking over at he others he said. "Hello Headmaster, Molly and Arthur. A pleasure to see you." Any one with half a brain could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Lucius behave. This is not a time for grudges or to start a fight. Any one does and I will have you chucked out of this hospital faster then you can say Merlin's pants. Am I clear?" A haggard female voice said sternly, startling them all.

Turning around they all saw a normal posed and immaculate Narcissa Malfoy looking anything but. Her normally perfect hair was thrown up in a messy bun. Gone was her expensive robe and dress and in there place was a light purple sleeveless shirt and navy blue leggings. On her feet were ballet slippers. Next to her was a equally tired looking junior healer.

What disturbed Marvolo was the Amount of blood covering her person. There was some in her hair, splatter on her arms and staining her shirt.

"I'm sorry love ,you are right." Lucius said softly going over and hugging his wife. Shocking the light wizards with the fact that he didn't seem to care she was covered in blood. "How is she?"

"In a drug induced healing sleep. The next forty-eight hours are going to be tough." Was her reply. Narcissa looked over at Harry then over at Dumbledore. "If you want to here more the child needs to go somewhere else. Her sisters injuries are not for her to hear. And I don't mean to be rude but since the Weasley's have no connection to her, family or otherwise they need to leave as well.""

"Come now lady Malfoy. I'm sure Jasmines injures aren't as troublesome as you are making them to be." Albus tried to placate her. "And as for The Weasley Family, the girl will be living with them once she is released, so I feel they should stay to better understand her needs. She will be staying wit them once she is released from the hospital until school starts."

His speech pissed off the dark witch and wizards in front of him along with a highly poisonous Snake.

Marvolo, after stunning Nagini as she went to lunge at the idiot, got into the headmasters face. "Enough." He hissed in a deadly whisper, completely done. "First that girl has a name and it is Jasmine, use it. Second she isn't going anywhere with the Weasley family. She has been traumatized beyond anything you could possibly understand and would not do well with a large bunch of people. She may not even make it to school this year. From what Severus tells me, she doesn't know how to read or to write, hell she doesn't even speak and hasn't since she was six years old!" Looking at the Weasley family he Snarled, "Leave and take the girl with you. In a couple weeks after I have explain everything to her and if she wants to meet her sister I will contact you."

Never having seen the Slytherin lord so angry that his eyes turned red and his magic was beginning to pulse around him. Molly and Arthur nodded, grabbed a terrified Harry by the arms, and without looking at Dumbledore left the Hospital.

"What right do you think you have to speak to me in such a way, Scare Harry, and send the Weasleys away like that? I could have you fired for such disrespect" Demanded the headmaster.

Marvolo leaned in close once again, towering over the old man, and leaned down. Whispering in his ear he said, "Her soul mate. I know it was you her left her there old man. I could kill you now for your part in her state and no one could do a thing. You cannot fire me because its not in your power to do so. I am the Slytherin lord there fore own part of that school. You are head master because I say you can be. Keep this high handed shit up and you'll be out of Hogwarts and dead faster then you can say lemon drops. DO. NOT. PUSH. ME! Now you are going to come with us and listen to what your actions have allowed to happen."

Stepping way from Dumbledore. He looked him straight in the eyes. He had never seen the man so white or terrified. It made the sadistic side of him purr. He had the him and the Bastard knew it.

"As you wish." Dumbledore's voice trembled slightly.

Spinning around to face Narcissa he asked. "Is there a place we can speak?"

"There is a private family room near her room." She answered before turning and leading the way.

* * *

Once everyone was sitting comfortably in the waiting room Narcissa began. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. Jasmine is a mess. Sever malnutrition (the girl is over a foot and a half feet shorter then she should be and 50 lbs. underweight!), improperly healed broken bones, so many scars that old and new over lap in some parts. Her recent injuries are a concussion, fractured skull, dislocated jaw and left shoulders, five broken ribs, punctured lung, whip marks and the worse case of internal injuries I have ever seen. These injury she has sustained over the past week. We have no idea how she is still alive to be honest." Her eyes began to water and she looked over at the junior healer, who took up the explanation of Jasmines injuries.

"Most of the internal injuries are the results of being … raped. Her heaviest internal bleeding was vaginally and … Anally. This happened multiple times and very brutally. Intercourse when she gets older may be very painful but should fade in time if it does occur. Having kids may also be near imposable and if she does become pregnant she has a 60% chance of loosing the baby."

Marvolo was practically vibrating in his seat trying to control himself. He looked at Dumbledore and said. "I will be sending you a list of requirements I may need to help me teach while also taking care of Jasmine. I expect every single one of them will be approved and set up before September. Now get the fuck out before I change my mind and gut you. Be thankful Nagini is still stunned."

Dumbledore stood, looking both green and ready to faint, nodded his head to Marvolo before Stiffly Walking from the room.

Once they could no longer hear his footsteps Marvolo continued in a dead voice. "You lot have three minutes to get out of this room. Once out close, lock, and strongly ward this room and the door. Narcissa find Severus had have him Give you the strongest calming draft he has and a dreamless sleep draft. Give it 40 minutes before you un-ward the door and come in. Lucius stand guard let nothing and no one in. now go."

Narcissa and Lucius, having seen what was about to happen before, grabbed the stun junior healer and ran, slamming the door shut and warding it behind them. Lucius was about to cast a silencing spell when an agonizing scream was heard before all went silent.

"What is wrong with him?" the young woman asked.

"You just told a very powerful and currently emotionally unstable wizard his soul make was raped and went into detail about the repercussions of this." Lucius said brokenly. "Narcissa go get Severus then go home to Draco. We'll make sure he gets the potions he needs then put him And Nagini in with Jasmine."

Narcissa nodded, kissed her Husband, before grabbing the soon to be demoted to scrubbing bed pans for a year healer and leaving the Malfoy wing.


	4. Conversations Hugs And Fear

**Authors Note: Hello. Thank you all who are now following, Added this story to Favorites, and reviewed. It is much appreciated. I'm very Iffy about this chapter. I feel it could be better but have no idea how. Your thoughts are welcomed. I shall leave you for now. My son is waking. As Gandalf The White Meme once said "So it Begins." Later Gators.**

 _ ***Parseltongue***_

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Chapter Three**

 **Conversations, First Hugs and Fear .**

 **St. Mungos.**

Jasmine woke up with a start, her eyes snapping open immediately. She had no idea where she was. She wondered if father Jackson finally sent her to the hospital where all freaks go to die. She really didn't want to die. Looking around she noticed that she was laying in a bed with a man laying beside her. She began to panic even worse until she realized it was Marvolo, the man who saved her. Hearing a near silent hiss she looked down at the foot of the bed and noticed Nagini laying there.

Noticing the young hatchling was a wake Nagini lifted her head slightly and said _***Easy little ones. I will not hurt you.***_

 _ ***I know you won't.***_ Jasmine hissed back quietly.

Nagini his head snapped up and hissed startled. _ ***You're a speaker?***_

 _ ***A speaker, what's that?***_ She asked back, very confused.

 _ ***A speaker is someone who can speak the language of snakes.***_ Nagini answered.

 _ ***Then yes I am a speaker. Is that normal?***_ Asked Jasmine.

 _ ***It's very rare in England. Only the line of Slytherin is known to have it and it's frowned upon . Some other countries have people who can speak to snakes And it's celebrated.***_

 _ ***What is a Slytherin and why is speaking to snakes frowned upon in England? Seems kind of silly to me.***_ Jasmine said shifting to become more comfortable and still see Nagini.

 _ ***I agree. It's frowned upon because it's considered evil and Slytherin is the name of a family line. Like a last name. Marvolo's last name is Slytherin.***_

* _ **So Marvolo is a speaker to right? I heard him speaking to you back in the shed.***_ The girl asked.

 _ ***Yes.***_ Nagini hissed

Jasmine turned her head slightly to studied Marvolo, trying to figure out why she trusted him so much. She had learned at a young age that humans were not to be trusted. That they only brought pain. Yet somehow deep inside she knew that this human would never harm her. Would do everything in his power to protect her. She also knew that she would do anything for him in return. It was all very confusing to her young mind. Looking at Nagini Jasmine asked, _ ***Why do I trust him? Human beings bring nothing but pain and suffering. So why do I feel like he is the one person who will be different?***_

 _ ***Because he is your soulmate.***_ Nagini answered. Seeing her confused look Nagini tried to explain as best as a highly intelligent snake could. _***A soulmate is someone you have a deep connection to. They are your other half, what makes you whole. They are exactly what the other needs. With one look you feel instantly connected. You automatically know that this person is someone you can trust. Someone who would protect you no matter what . You feel safe. You also feel the need to do the same for them in return. Every bond is different. They vary in strength. Some just show two people they are compatible and will be happy together for as long as they live. Others can be so strong they feel each others emotions, hear each others thought and can locate each other over great distances***_

Jasmine seem to hesitate for a minute before asking, _***Will he still want me when he finds out I'm a freak that does things that no one else can? When he realizes I'm an ungrateful and useless waste of space, will he still protect me?***_

Nagini bared her fangs in anger. _ ***Do not let me hear you call yourself such horrible things again. You are none of those things hatchling, you are simply different then the veil beasts that kept you. You are magical. There is a whole different world where people have magic. Marvolo has magic as well.***_

 _ ***Really?***_ Jasmine asked hopefully before yawning tiredly.

Nagini sound slightly amused when she answered. _***Yes really. Now get some more rest. You're still healing. When you wake I will tell you more.***_

Jasmine nodded before asking hesitantly _***Will you come lay closer to me? I will feel better if you are close.***_

 _ ***Of course young one. Your body heat would be most appreciated.***_ She said while slithering closer and curling up tightly. _***Now go to sleep, I will protect you. Next time you wake Marvolo should be up.***_

Smiling at the thought of being able to talk to him. Jasmine laid her hand on Nagini's head and did as the bossy snake told her.

Marvolo came to awareness with a groan. His whole body felt like it was run over by a herd of centaurs. Opening his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was in a bed at St. Mungos hospital. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone in the bed. Snuggled into his side was Jasmine.

Lifting his head slightly, he saw Nagini was curled up as tightly as she could at the next to Jasmine, in what must be a king size bed. _***How long have I been asleep?***_ He hissed to her.

 _ ***Quite a while. Nearly a day. It will be dinner time soon I believe.***_ Said Nagini _***What happened?***_

 _ ***I was told the extent of Jasmine's injuries and what the consequences might be later on. It was too much and I lost control of my magic.***_ Marvolo looked down at his mate with great sadness for all she had gone through. _***I ended up destroying a room. Severus and Lucius gave me a calming draft and a sleeping potion before bringing here.***_

*Severus revive me after you stunned me.* Marvolo could tell that she was quite annoyed with him for doing so. _ ***I'm not going to ask details because I have a feeling I'll lose my temper and wake up my little hatchling. But you will be telling me later on.***_

 _ ***You seem quite fond of her Nagini.***_ He said with a smile before adding, _***I will tell you when we are alone.***_

Nagini nodded her head in a very human-like gesture before scolding , _***Of course I'm fond of her you idiots she's your soulmate.***_

Lords of Slytherin raised his eyebrow at the insult but chose to ignore it. Running his hand through her long wavy red hair he said to himself _**"I wonder when she will wake up."**_

 _ ***She already has.***_ Said it very smug Nagini. _***We had a very lovely chat.***_

 _ ***What?! How?! When?! What did you talk about?***_ Whisper shouted Marvolo, popping himself up to better see his familiar.

Nagini bare her fangs at him in a silent threat. _***Do you want to frighten her a wake?***_ She asked before answering his questions. _***To answer your multiple questions, she woke up a couple hours ago. She is a Parselmouth. We spoke to each other about her speaking the language of snakes. About her being your soulmate. And about her being a witch.***_

 _ ***That would explain how she knew my name back at the shed.***_ Was all he said on the fact Jasmine was a Parselmouth. _***How did you take informing her that she had magic?***_

 _ ***She was hopeful and excited . We are going to have to fix her confidence issues. She thinks very lowly of herself.***_ Nagini told him. ***She was afraid you wouldn't want her or protect her once you realized that she was a freak. She also described herself as ungrateful and a useless waste of space. I corrected her but I have a feeling it's going to take a while before she starts believing it.***

Marvolo sighed sadly. _***There are a lot of things that she's going to need help fixing Nagini but between you, me, the Malfoys and Severus we will hopefully fix it so quickly. How long has she been back asleep for?***_

 _ ***About three hours***_ Was Nagini's reply. _***I scared away one of the junior healers that tried to check on her shortly before she fell back asleep.***_ The snake sound is very proud of herself.

The conversation was interrupted by a tired looking Potion Master entering the room carrying a bag filled with potions.

"How are you feeling? He asked quietly, ignoring the wand pointed in his direction. "You gave Hospital staff would scare."

"The hospital staff are nothing but mindless sheep that need to be trained better". Was his sarcastic reply as he put his wand away. More seriously he said, "I'm better. Being able to lay next to her makes my emotions more stable and my magic last reactive."

"That's good to hear considering the amount of damage you inflicted on the family room even with wards. Contractors are going to have to be brought in to fix it. I don't blame you however. Given what you learned." Severus may have sounded cold but Marvolo knew better. Severus didn't handle emotion well.

"That is not something I wish to discuss at the moment. We will discuss it later." He said looking pointedly at Nagini. "Do you need to give Jasmine potions?" He asked changing the subject.

Nodded is head, Severus said, "Yes I just finished Brewing them. There are several vials in here. They are two nutrition potions, two for helping to fix the Internal Damage, one blood replenishing potion, two to help reduce Scaring, one for pain and finally a stomach soother."

"How often are does have to take them and for how long?"

"The blood replenishing potion only has to be taken twice today, twelve hours apart. The one for pain and internal injuries is to be taken ever four hours, for five days. The nutrition and the scaring reducer is to be taken twice a day for five months. Those are the strongest potions she will be taking."

Marvolo looked down at the little girl and noticed Jasmine's breathing had changed and one of her hands was twitching. She was awake. "Leave the potions on the table and I will give them to her once she wakes." He told Severus, before look down at Jasmine then back up at the potion master, giving him a meaningful look.

Placing the Potions on a small side table by the door Severus said, "The potions may make her nauseous. If so give the stomach soother. Then make sure she eat something. Narcissa will be here in about thirty minutes to check on her healing progress." He also warned.

"Please tell her to knock first." Marvolo requested.

"Of course." The Potion Master Said, before nodding his head and leaving the room.

Marvolo waited until he could no longer hear Severus's footsteps before pushing himself into a sitting position and leaning up against the headboard. "I know you're awake." He said in a silly sing song voice.

Jasmine gave a small shy smile before opening her eyes and looking at him. "Hello." She said softly.

He gave her an encouraging smile before saying, "Hello." back. Remembering that she had conversation with Nagini, he switched to Parseltongue. _ ***How are you feeling?***_

 _ ***Better. It hurts a bit but nowhere near what it was.***_ She answered honestly, smiling brighter when he switched to the snake language. She found it easier to speak when using it. _ ***What's a potion?***_

 _ ***A Potion is a Wizarding version of Medicine that'll help you feel better.***_ Marvolo answered. _***And it works ten times better then medicine you find in the Muggle world.***_

 _ ***What's a muggle and are you really a wizard.***_ Jasmine asked excitedly

Marvolo laughed softly very pleased that when she was comfortable enough to ask excited questions. _***A muggle is a non-magical person. And yes I'm really a wizard. Would you like to see?***_

Jasmine nodded her head. _***Yes please!***_

He flicking his wrist and his wand slid into his hand. Pointing his wand at the bag of Potions by the door he said firmly. "Accio Potions."

Jasmine squealed in delight as the bag of potions came floating over towards then. Catching the bag Marvolo hissed. _***Magic can be done with or without a wand.***_ He held up his wand for her to see. _***This is a wand. It helps you control your magic. When you first learn to use magic you need a wand. For some Wizards and witches as your magic matures it is possible to do wandless magic and to do so silently.***_ Here Marvolo waved his hand and the candles around the room went out. Another wave of his hand and they were lite again. _ ***Now, The magic that you have done is called accidental Magic. Accidental magic happens when a young witch or wizard feels high emotion.***_

At the reminder of her magic, Jasmine shrank closer to him. _***Accidents Magic is bad.***_ She told him.

Unable to stand her fear, he picked her up and placed her gently in his lap. Hugging her to him, he hummed softly told her. Once she relax and rested her head on his chest he said. _***No Jasmine accidental magic is not bad. It is normal. All young witches and wizards have accidental Magic. For example, when I was young I got locked in a closet and couldn't get out. I was so frightened that I blasted the door off its hinges. I have a friend whose son turned his long blonde hair purple when Lucius wouldn't give him an extra cookie. His son, Draco, was four years old.***_

Jasmine giggled and leaned back to look up at Marvolo. _ ***Really?***_

Marvolo nodded his head. _ ***Oh yes really. The funniest part of the story, was that somehow Lucius's hair kept turning purple randomly after that. It was always at the most random of Times. One time he and his wife were having dinner with some of his important clients and right in the middle of dinner his hair turned purple. It kept doing that for nearly a month.***_

Jasmine began to giggle uncontrollably. _***That is the silliest thing I've ever heard.***_

 _ ***It is pretty silly isn't it?***_ Marvolo said with a smile before continuing more Seriously. _***But like I said accidental magic happens. It's perfectly normal for a witch or wizard who are young to have spurts of accidental Magic. It normally stops when you turn 11 years old and get a wand.***_

Having calmed her laughter, Jasmine asked. _***Why 11 years old?***_

 _ ***Just before a witch or Wizards 11th birthday they get a letter in the mail. The letter is an invitation to a magical school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once they get their letter they can go to a shop called Ollivander's Wand Shop. The wand chooses the wizard as Ollivander likes to say. Once you get your wand and start Hogwarts your accidental Magic becomes almost non-existent because you are learning how to harness your magic. Accidental magic can still happen. It can even happen when you're an adult but it's rare. And only strong negative emotion can cause it to happen.***_

 _ ***So I'll get one of these letters? I'll be able to go to school?***_ She asked excited at the possibility of learning magic.

 _ ***You will. That's how we found you. There is a self writing pen that writes out the names and addresses on an envelope of every first year that will be attending Hogwarts that year. In the envelope there will be an acceptance letter and then a list of items that the student needs to collect for each class.***_

Her smile dimmed to nothing when she remembered one big problem. _ ***But I've never been to school before. I don't know how to read or to write. I won't be able to keep up with the other kids. It's probably best I don't go.***_ Jasmine said hiding her head against his chest.

Nagini, who had been listening to the two humans talk, raised her head to scold her hatchling only to realize that Jasmine was facing away from her. She slithering over Marvolo to look into Jasmine's eyes. _***I've told you before you are not useless. You are going to school in September. You cannot read or wright? Marvolo is a professor at the school and will teach you. Someone will help you while in class to read or to write notes and Essays until you've learned to do it yourself.***_

 _ ***But Nagini …***_

Nagini interrupted her with an angry hiss . _***Don't you 'but Nagini' me young hatchling. You will do as I say.***_

 _ ***You can't make me go if I don't want to.***_ Jasmine said stubbornly, sitting back away from the Barlow to better argue with the evil snake. _***All the other kids will make fun of me.***_

Nagini's laughing hiss sounded almost evil. _***I'd like to see them try with Marvolo or I there. You will be going if I have to drag you to Hogwarts myself. I'll make sure it's the most embarrassing experience ever.***_

 _ ***Bossy snake.***_ Jasmine said , as she lightly bopped Nagini on the nose.

Nagini raised her tail and bopped Jasmine right back on the nose. _***You have no idea my little hatchling.***_ She glared quite well for a snake.

Their glaring contest was interrupted by Marvolo laughing. _***Jasmine I wouldn't bother continuing to argue with Nagini. You won't win trust me. I've known her for well over 20 years and I have yet to win an argument.***_ He was please to note that his little dove was comfortable with the two of them. He could see the fiery and strong woman she would become once she became confident in herself.

 _ ***Really?**_ * Jasmine asked forgetting her staring contest with Nagini.

 _ ***Really.***_ He told her sound sad, before smiling. _***Nagini has its annoying habit of always being right. And once again in the situation she is correct. I will help you learn how to read or write. And the other kids at Hogwarts wouldn't dare pick on you. Either myself or Nagini will be with you for every class until you feel comfortable being on your own. Children are warned about us before entering Hogwarts.***_ He's smile turned evil.

Jasmine crossed her legs Indian style while still resting in Marvolo's lap. Looking between them both she asked. _***Why are children warned about you before coming to Hogwarts?***_

 _ ***Dealing with bratty children all day gives me a headache. Which puts me in a bad mood and I start giving out detentions like there candy and its Muggle trick or treating. Apparently that makes me mean.***_ Marvolo said with a exaggerated pout.

Giggling at his silliness she said. *I promise to protect you from bratty children from now on.*

Marvolo gave her a hug. _***Thank you my little dove!***_

Nagini made a strange snorting noise as she curled up around Marvolo and placed her head on Jasmines lap. _ ***Oh please. He enjoys giving out of detentions and he enjoys being mean.***_ She said. _***Don't let him fool you little snake.***_

 _ ***Oh no worries Nagini. He s not.***_ The girl told the snake with a giggle. Ignoring the obviously fake wounded look Marvolo sent her she asked the snake. _***Why are children afraid of you, lovely snake queen. Do you too get headaches from bratty children?***_

 _ ***I don't actually have problem with the children. I'm a gigantic, very venomous snake. The head master does warn them not to agitate me at the welcoming feast the school has. They fear me which I find entertaining.***_ Was Nagini his response which caused Jasmine to laugh so hard she nearly fell off Marvolo.

Marvolo smiled as he stopped her falling off his lap. Noticing her wince slightly while she was laughing he said. _ ***Alright Ms. Giggles. Its time for your Potions. I have to warn you, Potions taste disgusting but they work very well.***_ He opened the bag and handed her the first one, a pain potion. _***My advise is to just drink them as fast as you can and not think about it.***_

Jasmine nodded and took the first potion from him and down it, before making a disgusted face. One after the other she did this until she took the last one, A stomach smoother. _***That was disgusting. Do I have to take all of those each time?***_

 _ ***Thankfully no. After this time you only have to take a few at a time.***_ Marvolo summoned a cup. Placing his hand over the cup he said, "Aguamenti" Water filled the cup before he handed it to her. _***Drink this to wash the taste out of your mouth.***_

Jasmine took the cup gratefully before saying thank you.

Just as she was finishing the cup of water, there was a knock on the door. Instantly Marvolo saw a change come over Jasmine. She curled into herself hiding her face and pressing closer to him. Marvolo felt her start to shake slightly. These actions put Nagini on edge.

 _ ***Easy little dove.***_ Marvolo said. _***It's just Narcissa.***_ Hugged her as tightly as he dared be loosening his hold on her. Switching to English he said, "Come in Narcissa."

The rooms door opened slowly. Narcissa walked in with a soft smile on her face. "Hello you two. How are you this evening?"

"We are doing ok. Miss Jasmine just took all her potions for the first time. We had a few conversation. One was about school. I volunteered Draco to help her in class."

"That's a wonderful idea. Draco is very excited to meet you, Jasmine." She told the little girl softly.

When Jasmine didn't respond , She looked at Marvolo with a raised brow.

'Scared' Marvolo mouthed before saying. "Maybe Draco cam come visit tomorrow. What to you think little Dove?"

Jasmine nodded her head very slightly.

"Wonderful! Exclaimed without raising her voice. "I'll bring him tomorrow. Now Jasmine I need you to roll over and lay on the bed so I can check you over."

Jasmine instantly clung to Marvolo so hard the though his shirt would rip. She began to practically vibrate she was shaking so hard

 _ ***Shh little dove shh.***_ Marvolo hissed softly, surprising Narcissa. Wrapping both arms around her so she was mostly hidden. Her bent low said softly in her ear. _ **"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart so relax." Getting a idea he switched to Parseltongue. *Do you want to see more magic?***_

Jasmine face tilted up to look at him at that. _***Yes.***_ She hissed softly.

 _ ***Well if you lay down next to me you'll be able to see some.***_ He looked raised his head and looked at her seriously. _***I promise she wont touch you.***_

 _ ***And if she does I'll whack her hands with my tail.***_ Nagini added, as she moved to the end of the bed, making sure her tail was close to Jasmin so she could react quickly.

Jasmine thought about it for a moment before hesitantly nodded.

Looking up at Narcissa Marvolo said. "She want to see magic involved. I promised you wouldn't have to touch her. Nagin promised to smack your hands with her tail if you tried." He added with a smirk, remembering Jasmine and Nagini's fight earlier and knowing the following "fight" would put Jasmine at ease.

Narcissa glared at Nagini. "One of these days I'm going to transfigure you into a rat and put you in a cage. Behave yourself evil thing."

 _ ***And one day I'll eat you.***_ Nagini threatened with no real heat to it.

Narcissa looked at Marvolo for a translation. "What did she just say?"

"She threatened to eat you." Came a soft rusty laughing voice for Marvolo's lap.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and said, "You need to get a new threat Nagini." Before she smiled at Jasmine. "She's always threatening to eat me. Unfortunately for her Marvolo won't let her. But he fears me too much to stop me from turning her into a rat." She said with a smug smile at the gigantic snake

This time Jasmine laughed loudly. Looking at Marvolo she said still in English, "I think Nagini would make a very cute rat. Cant win arguments as a rat. She gave Nagini an evil glare.

Marvolo pretended to look thoughtful as he helped Jasmine roll onto the bed next to him. "You know that's not a bad idea Jasmine."

Nagini bared her fangs at them all before turning her head away and ignoring them. She was silently happy her little Hatchling was become less scared of Marvolo's healer. Even if she was laughing at her expense.

"The final score," Said Narcissa as she began to wave her wand over the little girl. "Jasmine: 1 - Nagini: 0."

Jasmine giggled before becoming mesmerized swirling lights from the different scans Narcissa was running.

"You are healing very well. Faster then we thought you would." She looked at Marvolo who nodded before continuing. "It must be your soul mate bond. It must be very strong to accelerate your healing like this. Id say you will be out of here in two days instead of seven. Since you and Marvolo are coming to stay with my family and I, I'll be able to Monitor you closely. You will still tire quickly and you have to be very careful."

Jasmine nodded absent mindedly. Marvolo could tell she was thinking about what Narcissa told her.

"We are staying at Malfoy manor, are we?" Marvolo asked Narcissa with a raised eye brow.

"Lucius and I discussed it this morning. You will need help. Your summers are always busy for you. We figured, if she becomes comfortable enough with me of course, she could keep me company while you and Lucius do meeting and such." Answered Narcissa in a no nonsense tone.

"I don't mind spending time with you when Marvolo is busy." Jasmine said in a shy voice.

"It's settled then. We'll spend the rest of summer in Malfoy Manor." Marvolo smiled down at the little girl encouragingly.

"Splendid! I'll tell Lucius and Draco when I see them." Narcissa smiled at Jasmine as she finished up. "I'm going to go talk with some other healers and have dinner sent up for the both of you before I go home . Any requests?"

Jasmine looked at Marvolo for help. "how about some tomato soup and grilled cheese with chocolate milk?"

Jasmine nodded her head hard. ""Yes Please!"

The Slytherin lord laughed, "alright then. Two tomato soups with grilled cheese and chocolate milk it is!"

"Coming right up." The healer said. With a smile and a wave she left the room

Jasmine looked at him after Narcissa left. _***I get too stay with you?***_

 _ ***I'm afraid you're stuck with me.***_ Marvolo said with a smile as he pulled her back into his lap and hugged her

 _ ***I can live with that.***_ Jasmine said with a shy smile in return and hugged him back tightly.


	5. Questions, Set Backs And A New Friend

**Author Note:** Hello everyone and thank you for all the new people who added this story to favorites and/or follow since I posted the last chapter. Well here is the new one let me know what you think. Just a warning here, this chapter mentions abuse. **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 _ ***Parseltongue.***_

'Thoughts.'

 **Chapter Four**

 **Questions, Set Backs, And A New Friend.**

 **Malfoy Manor.**

Contrary to what people believe about her and her family, Narcissa Malfoy was human. She had emotions, feelings, and needs just like everyone else. And right now she was tired. Bone deep tired. She hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours. She had tried when she had gotten home yesterday but every time she closed her eye she saw a very small little girl bleeding and nearly dying.

As a healer for and to a Dark Lord, she had seem a lot. She had had to heal Marvolo, Lucius, and their followers when they went to stop raids the fake Dark Lord had ordered from getting to out of control, half the time coming back seriously injured but victorious. She had had to treat horrific wounds for Severus, caused by being a double agent. She had healed ADULTS with severed limbs, couple people who were nearly sliced in half, tortured, beaten and raped. She had even sometimes healed children who had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But nothing had shook her like Jasmine had. The things that poor child has gone through horrified her.

She shook herself from her thoughts as she stepped out of the floo and into her study. With a deep sigh she sat on a couch and stared into the fire.

"Hello love. The wards alerted me you were home."

Looking over the back of the couch she watched as Lucius and Draco walk into her study. "Hello my loves." She greeted with a tired smile.

"Hello mum." Draco said back as he sat next to her.

"How are you my dragon?"

"Good. How's Jasmine?" He asked impatiently.

Narcissa smiled. She had told Draco yesterday about Jasmine (edited of course) and how she was Marvolo's soul mate when she came home yesterday. He had been fascinated with her ever since. He looked up to Marvolo just as much as he did his father and godfather.

"She is healing swiftly. I expect her and Marvolo home in a couple days." She said with a smile.

"That is nearly a week earlier then you originally thought." Lucius sat on his wife's other side, looking at her with a raised eyebrow before asking. "How is Marvolo? What does he think?"

"Marvolo is content. We think its their soul bond that is moving her healing along so swiftly." Narcissa answered her husband questions.

"Then they have a very strong soul mate bond." Lucius said. "To have done a weeks worth of healing in a day. I wonder how strong it will get before school starts."

"She trust him completely. Its amazing to watch." Narcissa told her husband before looking at her son. "She would like to meet you my dragon."

A smile brighter then the sun stretched its way across his face. "Really?"

"Yes really but I must warn you of a few things."

Draco nodded his head enthusiastically. "Of course mother."

Narcissa smiled. "Jasmine is a very sick and hurt little girl. You must be careful my dragon. Don't expect her to talk a lot or at all. She will most likely be scared of you. Until recently all her interactions with people were bad ones."

"Muggles hurt her?" Draco asked, looking between his mother and father.

"Yes. She was placed with some very nasty ones." Lucius answered for his wife. He then asked his own question, "How does she do with Nagini? Better question is how does Nagini tolerate her?"

"Jasmine can speak Parseltongue." Narcissa laughed at their shocked faces. "They love each other already. Nagini is in mother hen mode with her. Jasmine seems to have already been on the receiving end of Nagini's bossy nature. She told Marvolo the snake would make a very good pet rat."

It was Lucius's turn to laugh as he remembered what the gigantic snake was like when Draco was born.

"How did Nagini take that?" Draco asked while trying to stop giggling.

"Bared her fangs at all of us then proceeded to ignore us." Was Narcissa's amused response.

"Can I meet her now?" The boy asked excitedly.

"Not right now, little dragon. I'm taking you with me tomorrow morning." She smiled at his disappointment. "You will have plenty of time with her. Marvolo volunteered you to help her with classes and such until she has learned everything she needs to. He going to start teaching her to read and write at some point soon."

"I'll be happy to help in any way I can. So I guess she doesn't know anything about the magical world?

"Marvolo and Nagini have told her some things." Narcissa said as she leaned back into her husband.

Draco jumped up. "I'm going to the library and getting different books I can read her when I get there tomorrow!" He said before taking off at super speed.

"I think he's excited to have a friend he can be himself around." Lucius said with a laugh.

"I think they will do wonderfully together as long as Draco remembers to be himself." He wife said with a tired sigh.

"How is she really?"

"Terrified and traumatized. I couldn't get scans done until Marvolo and Nagini promised I wouldn't touch her. She seems fascinated by magic but scared of it at the same time. She is terrified of other people" Narcissa sad sadly before smirking, "She does well with Marvolo though. He is so gentle and patient with her.

"I didn't know he had any for children." Lucius gave a small laugh, knowing his friend hated children.

"How are things on the legal front?" Narcissa asked knowing her husband would be keeping a close eye on things.

"Good. Open and shut case as far as the muggles go. The wife was sent to a muggle prison for child abuse after having her memories altered. Children were sent to different orphanages. Marvolo will have to answer questions that Amelia Bones will have for him but no charges will be filed." The lord of the Manor answered, wrapping a arm around his wives waist. "Dumbledore is poking is crooked noise into things."

"What is he doing?" The 'now' was left unsaid.

"Trying to get access to the soulmate registry. Asking around about guardianship between an older soul mate and a younger one. He trying to find a way to secure a new pawn while Marvolo isn't around." Lucius told her, sounding discusted with the whole thing.

"Did he not think Marvolo's threats were serious?" Narcissa asked in disbelief.

"I think he is suicidal." Her husband said quite seriously.

Narcissa moved so she could lean heavily on Lucius. "Obviously. I'll warn Marvolo in the morning. No one or thing but myself is willing or allowed to go near their room thanks to a ill tempered Nagini. She ate a ministry owl that was trying to deliver paperwork to Marvolo because it scared Jasmine silly." She said then yawned Again.

"Mother hen mode indeed. Why don't you head to our room and I'll have a house elf deliver you a snack? You are exhausted my love."

Nodding Narcissa stood from the couch. "Thank you darling. I'm beyond tired. Could you please have Dobby bring me a dreamless sleep potion?'

"Of course." Lucius said as he stood up after his wife was on her feet. Grabbing her hand he walked her towards the door. "Any way I can help Draco with his book search?"

"Children story and picture books. She may be nearly 11 years old but she has missed out on a proper child hood. I think she would love the magic used in them. She is fascinated with magic." She Told her husband after some thought on the subject.

"There are a few I can think of that I will add to Draco's pile." He kissed his wife's cheek before releasing her hand. "Eat then sleep love."

Narcissa raised her eyebrow at his retreating back. "As you wish, bossy wizard."

Her only responds was his rich laughter as he made his way toward the library.

* * *

 **St. Mungos**

 _ ***What happened to my parents?***_ Jasmine hissed.

Looking up from the paperwork he had gotten from a now digesting ministry owl, to stare at the little girl laying on her stomach next to him. This was one of the many questions he dreaded her asking. Removing his reading glasses from his nose, he put them and his papers on the bedside table before giving Jasmine his full attention. "They died when you were very young." He replied in English.

Getting the point that he wanted her to practice speaking normally she said. "I figured something like that happened. I meant how did they die?" she asked again more timidly.

Marvolo sighed and opened his arms in an invitation for a cuddle. She immediately but carefully crawled into his lap. "It's not a pleasant story." He warned.

She nodded her head and waited.

He cleared his throat and began. "The magical world was in the middle of a horrible war when you and your sister were born. There was a creature like man who called himself Lord Voldemort. He wanted to destroy the muggle world and rule over the magical one. Your parents and may others fought against him. There are many different stories as to why but one day your parents took you are your sister and disappeared."

Jasmine gave a little hiss sound before falling quite.

Marvolo, stopping to make sure Jasmine was okay, took a deep breath before continuing. "There was a prophecy stating that one of you girls would be the dark lords downfall. When your parent heard about this they went into hiding to keep you safe but they were betrayed. Lord Voldemort found and killed them on Halloween night in 1981."

Jasmine took a few minutes to processes all the information she was giving before beginning to ask her questions. "I have a sister?"

Marvolo ran one of his hands soothingly through her hair. "Yes. She was brought live with your mothers sister and husband."

Jasmine switched back to speaking Parseltongue, Marvolo continued to sooth her hair. _***Who is this Lord Voldemort and where is he now?***_ Her head snapped up when Marvolo's entire body went rock solid. _***Marvolo?***_

Marvolo looked down at Jasmine in his lap and for the fourth time in his entire life felt regret. He struggled to explain what he did to a 11 year old girl. _***I made a mistake many years ago. When I was 16 years old created a object that I put half of my soul into. This object, a diary, would make it so if I died I could be brought back to life. I was not a nice person when I was younger. I hated muggles and anything non-magical. As I got older I began to recruit followers. We created our own little club dedicated to ridding the magical world of all things non magical and imperfect. Once I graduated Hogwarts left England and traveled. When I came back I got a job teaching at Hogwarts so I could teach and later recruit more followers. However my views on things changed when I began to teach. One of my more crazy followers didn't like that and stole my diary. She brought my younger self to life. Lord Voldemort is what I could have become if I didn't change. Mad as a hatter and blood thirsty enough to go after a child.***_

Jasmine tilted her head to the side, watching him without a hint of emotion, before asking, _***Why didn't you stop him?***_

 _ ***Because I found his immature attempts to take over the world amusing. My self and my followers would go out an make sure he and his didn't cause to much damage but other then that I left him alone. That was until he decided to go after you and your sister. I went to stop him but was too late. That night I cast a curse that should have killed him. It missed and struck you instead. The curse rebounded and struck lord Voldemort in the back, killing him. I don't know what happened after that as I passed out. But when I woke your sister was hailed The Girl Who Lived and you were no where to be found. It was thought that you died not long after that night.***_ Marvolo lowed his head in shame.

 _ ***I can see how you would think I died but no one else bothered to check?***_ Jasmine asked as a tear fell down her cheeks.

Marvolo pulled her up his body so she could rest her head on his shoulder. _***I'm not sure little dove.***_

Jasmine began to sob. _***So I was just left on someone's front porch like yesterday's rubbish and my sister went to live with relatives and praised as some kind of world savior?***_

Marvolo didn't answer he rhetorical question he just held her to him as she fell apart. _***I am so sorry little dove.***_ He whispered as she began to calm.

 _ ***You shouldn't be sorry.***_ She told him as she sniffled. _***The one who left me there should be.***_

 _ ***Oh believe me he is.***_ He said with a evil smile.

 _ ***You know who put me there?***_ She asked as she sat up to look at him.

Marvolo nodded his head. _***Headmaster Dumbledore. No idea what the hell he was thinking.***_

 _ ***It doesn't matter what he was thinking. Little hatchling is ours now.***_ Nagini hissed in annoyance from the end of the bed. _***The old goat can't do anything about it. If he tries anything I'll bite him. Right now Jasmine needs her potions and to get more sleep. She is still healing.***_

Marvolo waved his wand and the time popped up. _***She's right little dove. Potions then bed.***_

 _ ***Nagini is always right.***_ Jasmine half heartedly joked as she sat up to take the potions Marvolo was handing her.

 _ ***That's right I am. Get use to it hatchling.***_ Nagini sounded very smug for a snake.

 _ ***Yes we bow before your owl eating glory. You are aware that was one of the minister's personal birds right?***_ Marvolo hissed. He gave the bulge in the middle of Nagini's body a disgusted look, as he handed over the last potion and a cup of water.

 _ ***Next time you speak to him tell him he has excellent taste in birds. Worth whatever you'll have to pay to replace it.***_ Nagini stated as she watched Jasmine drink some water.

 _ ***Alright. I'm ready for bed.***_ Jasmine interrupted the man and snakes argument. The very same one they had been having for the past hour and a half.

They watched as she reached over and grabbed Marvolo's papers and glasses off the side table before handing them to the man. She then rolled off Marvolo, onto the bed. Pressing he back firmly against his side, she patted the space in front of her and looked at Nagini. _***Keep the digesting owl away from me.***_

Nagini let out a hissing laugh as she moved to her designated sleeping spot.

Marvolo pulled a blanket over his little souls mate and tucked her in. "The candle light wont bother you?" He asked in English.

Jasmine shook her head nearly half asleep. "No, it's fine. Draco is coming tomorrow right?"

Shuffling through his paperwork he said, "Yes. Narcissa is bringing him after breakfast."

 _ ***Good.***_ Jasmine answered in a tired hiss before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _ **Malfoy Manor.**_

"I wanted to go over a few things you should expect with Jasmine Draco." Narcissa told her son while at the breakfast table.

Draco put his fork down and gave his mother his undivided attention.

"The first thing I want to say is a warning. Behave! None of that anti-Muggleborn, purebloods are better crap your other friends go on about. You don't believe that and Jasmine isn't someone you have to pretend with." Narcissa told her son with a harsh look.

"Yes mother." The boy said bowing his head in respect.

Narcissa nodded. "Now with that out of the way, remember she may not speak to you. Don't take it negatively. She was taught that speaking was bad. Do not touch her. She will react badly and if she does so will your uncle and Nagini. Be careful what you say. I know Marvolo has talked to her about magic and some on soul mates but I don't know if he is told her about Voldemort or her family."

"Since you're mother has things going on after giving Jasmine a check up I will be picking you up." Lucius added from behind his new paper.

"Okay. Anything else I should know before we go?" Draco asked, looking slightly impatient

"Nothing I can think of at the moment. Marvolo though May have something more to add when you get there." Narcissa looked at her watch. "It's almost time to leave. Gather all the books you want to bring and meet me by the floo in my study."

Draco was up and out of his chair faster than his parents could blink. He raced out of the room and down the hall toward the library.

"I don't think he was this excited when the newest broom came out." Lucius commented to his wife

"I don't think so either. Hopefully they will become good friends for each other." Narcissa told her husband while she got up from the dinning room table. "I should get going before he attempts to floo to the hospital on his own."

"Don't forget to tell Marvolo about Dumbledore love." Lucius told her with a smile. "I hope you have a good day."

Kissing her husband on the cheek, Narcissa said, "Have a good day as well love." Before leaving the dinning room and walking to her study.

Once she entered her study, she was greeted by the amusing site od her normally well composed son hopping from foot to foot in impatient. "do you have everything you want to bring to the hospital?"

"Yes Mom. Can we please go now?" Draco begged.

Laughing at her son she said, Yes we can go now. I will floo over first and then you will follow me. Remember to speak clearly. I don't want to be searching for you all over magical Great Britain because you were to excited to speak properly."

"Yes mother." Was Draco's more calm reply.

Throwing flu powder into the fireplace Narcissa said "St. Mungo's Hospital, Malfoy Ward." Before stepping into the flames.

* * *

 **St. Mungos.**

Jasmines morning did not start on a good note.

She was woken up by the sound of a panicked screaming healer as they threw spell after spell at Nagini, which washed over her harmlessly. What made Jasmine start to panic was the healer was a male. Her screams woke Marvolo.

With a flick of the Slytherin's wand the healer was immobilized, silenced, and stuck against a wall.

 _ ***Nagini, what happened?***_ Marvolo asked as he stood up, grabbed Jasmine and hugged her.

The giant snakes head was swaying side to side in agitation as she answered. _***This soon to be breakfast snuck in here. He is in healer robes so I figured he was coming to check on her. It's has been awhile since Narcissa's visit she needed it. He cast a stupefy on me before waving his wand around, when he tried to touch her I attacked,***_

Jasmine began to shake uncontrollably at the though of anyone but Marvolo touching her. _***I'm going to be sick.***_ She warned Marvolo seconds before leaning away from him and emptying her stomach onto the hospital room floor.

She felt Marvolo remove one arm from around her so he could use his hand to remove her hair from her face. "Shh little dove, its all right." She heard him say over her sobs and gagging.

Once she was finishes Marvolo waved his wand and the vomit was vanished. Another swish and a cup of water appeared. _***Drink this love to get the taste out of your mouth.***_

Jasmine did as she was told. *I'd like to lay down now please.* She whispered. _***My stomach still feel feels sick and my ribs hurt.***_

 _ ***Are you ok with just Nagini laying with you? I what to find out why this man was in here.***_ Marvolo asked as he gently place her on the bed.

At her nod, Nagini slithered over then up onto the bed. Curling herself around Jasmine she rested her head lightly on the girls thigh. _***I'll watch over my Hatchling, you figured out who sent him. I think he is part of the old goats order of chickens.***_

'Old fucker never learns.' Marvolo thought to himself. He made his way towards the healer, putting up a privacy ward as he went so Jasmine couldn't hear them. Once he was right in front of him he ask, "What gave you the brilliant idea to come into a severely traumatized child's room after being told not to?" Marvolo waved his hand to the man could speak. "Answer carefully, your job and more importantly your life depends on it."

"I was doing a favor for a friends. I've been on vacation until today. I haven't been briefed on new patients yet." The man replied shakily

"Who are you?"

"Ted Tonks." The man answered again, sounding a little more confident.

Marvolo now knew for sure who sent this man but figured he would check anyways. "Who is your friend you are doing this favor for?"

Ted remains stubbornly silent

"Who?!" Practically roared in the mans face, releasing some of his magic, pressing the man further into the wall with it."

"Albus Dumbledore." Was the breathless answer.

Marvolo pulled is magic back in. "So he just told you to check on her and then what?"

"Report my findings to him. He wanted a second opinion on her injuries"

The Slytherin Lord shook his head. "He didn't tell you what they where? Because I can tell you right now he knows what they are."

"No he said he wanted an unbiased opinion." Ted said slightly confused. He didn't understand what was fully going on but he was sure he was missing a big and important chunk of information.

"I see." Marvolo said as he walked away. "I'm just going to leave you there for Jasmines personal healer to deal with. She should be here any minute. You know her." He sent the man a evil smile over his shoulder.

 _ ***Nagini, move.***_ Marvolo ordered as he reached the side of the bed Jasmine was laying on.

For once the snake didn't argue or say something sarcastic back. She just uncurled herself and moved to the end of the empty side of then bed, head face the man stuck to the wall.

Marvolo lifted Jasmine gently from the bed and hugged her to him. Sitting on the bed he reclined back, his soul mate resting comfortably on his chest. _***Feeling better?***_

The little girl just shrugged.

Marvolo held in a angry growl. The Bastard had scared her enough where she had retreated into herself. _***Do you want me to cancel plans with Draco?***_

Jasmine though about it for several moments before shaking her head.

'That old goat is going to hurt for this.' Marvolo thought to him self. He was in the middle of plotting and making a list of things he was going to need for the coming school year when there was a knock at the door. Jasmine let out a loud whimper before burrowing closer to Marvolo.

"Shh little dove. It's only Narcissa and Draco." He whispered before raising his voice slightly. "Come in."

After a few second the door opened admitting Narcissa and Draco.

Narcissa instantly knew something was wrong. "What happened?" she demanded as she pulled it out and ran the scans she could with out moving the little girl from Marvolo's arms.

"A male healer snuck into the room while we where sleeping." Marvolo pointed to the wall behind the door, were said man was still stuck, before continuing. "Nagini figured it was time for someone to check on Jasmine so didn't do anything when he cast a stunner at her. She didn't reacted until Mr. Ted Tonks tried to touch her. The commotion they made woke Jasmine. Her scream woke me."

Narcissa spun on her heels and looked at where Marvolo was indicating. "What the fuck were you thinking? Do you have any clue on what you have done?" She asked her brother-in-law.

Draco looked at his mother in shock before looking back at Marvolo and Jasmine. Seeing him staring, Marvolo whispered something in Jasmines ear before pointing to the end of the bed. Getting the message, he walked over and sat down. He then turned his attention back on his mother and the man stuck to a wall.

"I wasn't given all the facts. I've been on leave the last couple weeks and just got back today. A friend of mine asked me to check on her, see what her injuries were. I haven't been bereft on any new patients." Ted said, shocked by his sister-in-laws behavior.

"Albus Dumbledore." Narcissa hissed, sounding very much like a pissed of snake. Waving her wand over him she released him from Marvolo's spells. "Get out and meet me by the head healers office. I will have your job for this. You really have not clue what you have done, but you will."

"You have no authority to have me fired." Ted said, angry that he was being scolded like a child.

Narcissa gave a chilling smile the froze Ted Tonks to the bone. "The head healer will do what I say because if he doesn't two of the biggest benefactors will pull their funding. The hospital out last six months before being forced to close. Now unless you want Marvolo to file charges get the fuck out."

Ted did the smartest thing for his continued survival, he left.

Once the door shut, Narcissa turned to face the shocked faces of Marvolo and Draco. "What?"

"You just threatened to be the cause of closing the best hospital in wizarding Britain." Marvolo said.

"You said a bad word, twice." Draco almost sounded awed.

Narcissa's cheeks were now tinted pink. "Yes well don't tell your father Draco. He'd never let me live it down. You know it was just a threat Marvolo but they don't. Now tell me what else happen."

Marvolo scowled and began rubbing Jasmine's back more to calm himself then comfort her. "When Nagini told me the man tried to touch her she got violently ill. The only thing she has said in the past 20 minutes is that she wanted to lay down because her ribs hurt."

"Getting sick probably irritated her healing ribs so I'm not surprised they hurt." Narcissa scowled. "How did she sleep?"

"Surprisingly well considering I had to wake her to take her potion." Marvolo said before turning his attention to Draco. "Good morning Draco."

"Good morning uncle." Said in return with a small smile.

Marvolo leaned down and whispered. _***Would you like to say hello to Draco? You don't have to talk if you don't want to. He'll talk enough for the both of you.***_

It took a few moments of her thinking over her options before rolling over to face Draco, giving him a small half hearted wave.

"Hello Jasmine." Draco said softly yet still sounding excited. "I've been super excited to meet you. I think we will have a lot of fun once you feel better. I'll teach you about wizarding sports and about dragons, and all kinds of stuff. And you don't have to talk cause as you can see I'll talk enough for the both of us." Draco pulled up a bag up onto the bed and started pulling out books. "My dad and I put together some books that I can read to you. I think we'll start with the children fair tales. I brought two copies of each so you can look at the pictures while I read. Is that okay with you?"

Jasmine giggled and nodded her head at Draco.

Draco gave her a giant smile and started to go through the many shrunken down books, trying to figure out which story to start with. "We'll start with, The Dragon Named Merlin I think or maybe we should start with The Little Witch and The Unicorn. Oh just a warning the picture's move. Some will even make noise. Nope. Final decision is The Dragon Named Merlin."

"Breath between sentences my dragon." Said Narcissa with a smile.

By know Jasmine was out right laughing. Leaning forward she tapped the book with the dragon on the cover.

"So you agree. The Dragon Named Merlin?"

Jasmine nodded and smiled at Draco.

Draco handed the books to Marvolo. "Could you turn these back into their original size please?"

Marvolo laughed and sat up. Crossing his legs Indian style, putting Jasmine in his lap. "Of course Draco. Can I read with you guys too?" He asked.

Jasmine nodded her head. _***Yes please.***_ Jasmine hissed.

"Of course uncle Marvolo." Draco answered in English.

"Well I guess I'll leave you three and Nagini to it. I have a family member to get fired." Narcissa said with a smile at her son. "Be good my dragon. Jasmine take your potions I'll delivery breakfast once I'm done my business. What would you like?"

Jasmine looked at Marvolo. "Hmm. I think we will do chocolate chip pancakes with regular milk this morning. What do you think little dove?"

Jasmine nodded her head and smiled at Narcissa shyly.

Narcissa gave a large smile. "Excellent choice! I'll put the order in and then bring it once I'm done."

"Why did you say Albus's name with such hate earlier?" Marvolo asked, watching Narcissa carefully.

The Lady Malfoy sighed. "According to Lucius he's poking around at ministry."

"How?" Was Marvolo's one worded question.

"Trying to get access to the Soul Mate registry. Asking around about guardianship between an older and younger soulmate. He's trying to get ahold of Jasmine." She sent Marvolo a apologetic look as his soul mate reacted exactly how she feared.

Jasmine whimpered in Marvolo's lap. "No, No, No, No." She began to chant and rocked back and forth .

Marvolo, stomping down his rage viciously, immediately turned her around and hugged her close. _***It will never happen little dove. Nothing and no one will take you from or me from you. I promise you, Jasmine.***_

 _ ***It will never happen little hatchling. I'll kill anyone before they can blink.***_ Nagini added in her promise.

*If the queen of right says it wont happen then it wont little dove.* Said Marvolo seriously. _***Calm down my sweet girl.***_

It took a few minutes but eventually Jasmine calmed. Once her breathing returned to normal Draco spoke. "I think we should start reading. This story always makes me feel better. The adventures Merlin the Dragon go on are awesome!"

"A excellent idea Draco." Marvolo said, waving his hand over the books to return them to there correct size. Handing Draco his copy he continued. "You start reading Draco while I give Jasmine her potions. I'll take a turn reading a little once we are done. Narcissa we'll talk more once you get back with Breakfast."

Narcissa nodded, She left just as Draco opened his copy and began to read the story.

"There was once a silly Dragon named Merlin, who would do anything to go on a adventure…"


	6. The Near Death Of Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter Five**

 **The Near Death of Albus Dumbledore And A Change For Plans.**

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am so sorry this chapter took so long. My Son and I have been sick on and off for the past month and a case of writers block did not help. I am looking for a Beta for this story. I could Also use some idea's on how Lucius and Jasmines first meeting will go so PLEASE help! As always thank you to those who have added me to their Favorites/Follow and those who reviewed. You guys rock! **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 _ ***Parseltongue.***_

'Thoughts.'

 _"Patronus Message"_

 **St. Mungos Hospital**

Draco had been visiting and reading with Jasmine and Marvolo for three hours. Draco was proud of himself. He actually got a small verbal response from Jasmine a few times.

They had just begun to discuss lunch when they were interrupted by a ghostly blue Phoenix flying threw the wall of the hospital room.

The Headmaster's Patronus spoke. "There will be a staff meeting tomorrow morning. Please bring your list of needs that will help you teach and take care of the girl."

Jasmine shrieked in terror at hearing a males voice. Before Marvolo could stop her, she launched herself off the bed and into a corner, trying desperately to get away. Her shriek of terror turned into a scream of pain as she slammed into the wall.

"Draco go get a female healer now. Then come back here and sit with Nagini." Marvolo told the boy as he jumped up from the bed and went to Jasmine's side. He heard Draco run from the room as he asked Jasmine. "Point to where it hurts love."

Jasmine point to her lower stomach and then her chest before curling up into a ball. "Hurts" She whimpered.

"I know baby. Just hang on." Marvolo whispered as he ran one hand through her hair. He flicked the wrist of his other hand so his wand slid into his hand and cast a Patronus. _"Narcissa, Jasmine injured herself. She pointed to her chest and lower stomach. I sent Draco to grab a female Healer but I'm sure she would feel better with you here. Shit she starting to bleed. Hurry."_

His Patronus shot off at he wiped blood from the corner of Jasmine, mouth. Marvolo swore violently when he noticed blood coming from between her legs, seeping into her night dress as well.

"Stay calm baby." Marvolo said as Jasmine began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Pain keeps getting worse. Starting to hurt when I try to breath." She whimpered

Just as he was about to move her himself, the young female healer, who was with Narcissa the other day, ran into the room and slid on her knees next in Marvolo. "What happened? Have you moved her?"

"No I haven't moved her. A Patronus with a male voice came through the wall scaring her. She flung herself off the bed and slammed into the wall before I could stop her."

The healer began to wave her wand franticly over the young girl. "I need Healer Malfoy here. This girl needs surgery again."

"I sent a Patronus." Marvolo told the woman as he looked around the room for Draco, spotting him in the opposite corner of the room out of the way with Nagini curled up next to him. "Draco, wait outside. Nagini go with him."

Before Draco and Nagini could move, Narcissa came storming into the room. "Draco, outside. Marvolo, move." She said sternly. They both did what she said as fast as they could. They both knew the tone of voice she used well. It meant obey or be very sorry.

The second Marvolo stood up moved away Jasmine began to panic. "Marvolo! No! Go away! I want Marvolo."

"Fuck!" Narcissa swore as Jasmine began to thrash. "Healer Rizzo move please Marvolo come kneel over here until I can get her sedated!"

The second Healer Rizzo was out of the way Marvolo was kneeling by Jasmine's head. _***Shh baby. I'm right here. Shh little dove.***_ He said soothingly in Parseltongue as he wiped more blood from the corner of her mouth.

 _ ***Hurts. Can't Breath***_ Jasmine sobbed.

 _ ***I know baby. You hurt yourself again when you slammed against the wall. Narcissa will make you feel better.***_ Marvolo promised _***She's going to wave her wand and put you to sleep so she can fix everything with out hurting you.***_

Jasmine looked at Narcissa and nodded, A testament to the amount of pain the little girl was in.

"She wants you to sedate her." Marvolo said for Jasmine. _***I'll be here when you wake up.***_

Jasmine was out with the first wave of Narcissa's wand.

"Alright Healer Rizzo, Lets move. I'll carry her you collect the staff and things we will need." With that Narcissa scooped up Jasmine and they were gone, Running out of the room and down the hallway.

Marvolo just sat on the floor for several moments, trying and mostly failing to calm the rage roaring inside of him. A small hand shook his shoulder, snapping out of his daze. Looking to the side he saw a terrified Draco. "She going to be okay Draco. Your mum and the other healers will have her patched up in no time."

"There was a lot of blood." Draco whispered.

"There was but nothing a couple potions wont fix." Marvolo stood from the floor. "I need to go see the headmaster. I'll floo you home before I go. You'll be seeing Jasmine at breakfast tomorrow okay?"

Draco nodded his head. "Of course Uncle."

 _ ***Do want to stay here or go with Draco?***_ Marvolo asked Nagini.

Nagini slithered across the floor and onto the bed. _***Cast a warming charm on the bed. I will wait for hatchling here. You and I will be having a conversation Marvolo. My hatchling is not staying in this hospital.***_

 _ ***No she isn't. I'll talk to Narcissa when she get out of surgery.***_

 _ ***Don't kill the old goat yet. He can still be useful.***_

"I Make no promises," Marvolo told her in English. "Lets go Draco."

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor.**

The second Marvolo left him in the entrance hall at Malfoy Manor, Draco dropped his bags of shrunken books and started running towards his fathers study. He had a feeling his uncle was going to Hogwarts to hurt the Headmaster, not talk to him. Draco may be young but he was not stupid. He knew if Marvolo killed the headmaster there could be some type of trouble. He also knew his father was one of three people who could stop him.

"Father!" Draco yelled as he slid to a stop at the entrance to his father's study.

Lucius's head snapped up. "What's wrong?"

"Mother had to take Jasmine back into surgery. I think Uncle Marvolo is going to kill the headmaster." Draco said quickly as he entered the study.

Draco watched his father get up from his chair and walk over to him. Lucius shocked the boy when he knelt in front of him. "Slow down and tell me everything that happened."

The young boy took a deep breath before he began. "When mother and I got to the hospital, there was a man stuck to a wall and Jasmine was unresponsive, laying with Marvolo on the hospital bed. From what I understand, the headmaster of Hogwarts sent a healer to check on Jasmine. He attempted to touch her. Nagini attacked the Healer to keep him away from Jasmine. Uncle stuck him to a wall, questioned him, then left him there for Mum to deal with. Dad, mum swore twice she was so angry! Once that was dealt with, Jasmine, Marvolo and I did some reading. I even got her to answer me out loud a couple times."

Draco told his father proudly before continuing. "We were talking about what we wanted to have for lunch when a Patronus came through the hospital wall and spoke. Something about it scared Jasmine really bad. She flung herself off the bed and slammed into a wall reinjuring herself in the process. I think the Patronus was from the Headmaster. It was a giant Phoenix. Jasmine started to bleed So Marvolo sent me for a female healer. Mom showed up a couple minutes later. And sent me out of the room. Once they took Jasmine to surgery Marvolo brought me home."

"You did well coming straight to me once he left. I'm going to go to Hogwarts and stop your uncle from doing something stupid. Why don't you go to the library and see if there is any more books you want to share with Jasmine when she feels a bit better. Order yourself some lunch too." Lucius told his son before he stood up and rushed out of his study.

He prayed to the Lady magic he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

 **Village/Hogwarts.**

All Marvolo could see was red as he entered into the three broomsticks via floo. People called out to him, saying hello but he ignored them all as he slammed out the front door.

Albus Dumbledore signed his death warrant when he sent a Patronus to him. Marvolo was just going to file charges against him for trying to come between him and Jasmine. Now he was going to kill the old bastard and it wasn't going to be merciful.

Once he reached the border to the town he used a perk of being an heir to the founders and apperated into the entrance hall of Hogwarts. He looked around and by a stroke of luck spotted Severus.

"Where is the old bastard?" He snarled.

"Marvolo what…"

"WHERE?!" Marvolo roared, eyes practically glowing red and magic lashing out around him like a living thing in his anger.

Realizing his friend was in no mood to answer questions or be reasoned with, Severus sighed and answered. "He's in the great all with Madame Bone, a couple auror's and McGonagall having lunch. I was about to join them there."

Marvolo stormed off towards the great hall with out another word. Once he arrived he blasted the closed door open with a blast of wandless magic, sending a silent apologized to the school as he entered.

Every wand in the room was pointed at him. With a wave of his wand all their wands came flying out of their hands and into his. "That was rude." He snarled.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Slytherin?" Madam Amelia Bones asked. Her words may seem demanding but her tone was anything but.

"Well, I'm here to put this old bastard in the ground. As is my right when someone tries to harm my under age Soul Mate." Marvolo answered as if talking about the weather.

Albus looked confused as he walked in front of the head table. "I haven't tried to harm your souls mate Marvolo. I haven't even met her."

The smile that crossed Marvolo's face was truly terrifying. "Lets play a game! For every time you have tried to interfere or meddle with Jasmine's life, I'm going to break a bone. Lets list all of the times first shall we?" He raised a hand up and held up a finger. "You placed Jasmine at an orphanage instead of the placing her with relatives or a magical family. This decision caused her to be beaten, used as a slave, starved, and in resent months raped. You tried to wave off her injuries as nothing but an misunderstanding and decided she was going to live with the freaking Weasleys. That wasn't your call to make as you were never made her guardian. After I warned you to butt out you decided to find a way to interfere. You tried to look at the soul mate registry, which I am sure Madame Bones will tell you is illegal. You tried to find a way to separate us by becoming her guardian, Again illegal."

Marvolo whipped out his wand and sent a weak bone breaking curse when he saw the Headmaster's hand twitch. Albus feel to the ground as it hit one of his legs, breaking his tibia . "Naughty naughty Albus trying to use wandless magic. We aren't done." The Slytherin Lord was slightly surprised no one went to help the old goat. "Now where was I? Ah yes. You sent a healer to check on her while we were sleeping without giving him any information on what Jasmine had been through, which you knew because I made sure you sat through the healers explaining it all. The now ex-healer tried to touch her which caused her to panic and vomited, which irritated her healing ribs. That whole incident caused her to go nearly catatonic. Took me near 30 minutes to calm her down. The nail on your coffin dear Albus was the Patronus you sent me which caused her so much fear her she jumped off the bed and reinjured herself. She is back in surgery as we speak."

The entire great hall was dead silent. Everyone had a look of complete horror on their face.

"Is this true Albus?" Asked McGonagall.

"I've only done what I feel is right for the greater good. Harry deserves to have her sister back in her life. Jasmine would be a great protector for her once she is trained correctly." Albus answered in a pained voice.

Marvolo lost all his control. "Sectumsempra!"

"Protego Maxima!" Was yelled from behind Marvolo, coming from two different voices.

Marvolo spun to see both Severus and Lucius with their wands out.

"As much as he deserves to die Marvolo you cant kill him." Severus soothed.

"Instead ruin his reputation. As much as it pains me to say this Dumbledore is still very popular in our world. Many people follow him." Lucius added.

Marvolo knew what his friends were saying was true but he couldn't leave without causing the headmaster a little more pain. "Fine. He lives for now." He told them before spinning back around and sent a curse that shattered every bone in Albus's wand arm and hand. As he walked towards the head table he said, "Listen to me and listen well Albus Dumbledore. You put another toe out of line and you wont have anything left by the time I am done with you. I will make you beyond sorry you ever crossed me. I will destroy you, and once I have finished ruining your life I WILL end it. Do you understand me?"

Albus gave a pained yes, before passing out from the combined pain of his arm and leg.

Marvolo looked at the rest of the people by the head table. "I apologize for you having to witness my loss of temper. Are we going to have a problem?"

Madame Bones was the one who answered, after giving the two aurors at her side a look that screamed shut up. "Ms. Potter is your soul mate. I went through the proper channels to check earlier. If the Headmaster has done all you claimed then you are more then in the right here. In fact I feel you are being very merciful. I do have a couple question that can wait. Your speech to Dumbledore answered most of the questions I had."

Marvolo inclined his head. "Of course. I'll send you a owl the second I am free to meet with you, if that is acceptable?"

Bones nodded, then held up her hand . " That is fine. Now may we have our wands back?"

The Slytherin Lord gave a sheepish smile. "Of course, my apologizes Madame Bones." Tossing the wands in the air he used some of his magic to return them to their owners. Looking at McGonagall he said, "You should probably get Albus to Poppy."

McGonagall walked around Albus and stopped in front of Marvolo. "Albus can wait a few moments. Is it true? Is Jasmine seriously that injured?"

"Her physical injuries are beyond horrible but healing. Her mental state is much worse. The soul mate bound makes her comfortable around me to talk and accept touch from me. She is petrified of everyone else. She cannot read or write either."

The professor looked ready to faint. "Will she be able to start school this year?"

"The plan is for her to start in September." Marvolo told her. "I'll be starting reading and writing lessons when she is ready. Lucius Malfoy's son offered to help her with assignments in classes when I can't. I need to make a lists of things I'll need to help me teach and take care of Jasmine."

"I'll help in any way I can. Albus will probably lick his wounds for a while so send any requests to me and I will okay them. Make a list of rules the staff need to follow in the beginning until she is comfortable around people again." The professor suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea, Thank you Minerva." Marvolo said. He was about to ask if she had any other ideas when two things happened at once. One, he was slammed with pure fear he knew wasn't his and two, a lynx Patronus burst into the Great hall.

 _"Marvolo, if you have left the hospital then you need to come back. Somehow Jasmine knows you are gone. We can't calm her. Hurry."_

"Fuck!" Marvolo swore violently. Whipping out his wand he sent a return Patronus. _"Get Nagini. She should be able to calm her enough until I get there. Three minutes."_

* * *

 **St. Mungos, Operating Room Number Eleven.**

Narcissa finished sending off her Patronus and went back to trying to put Jasmine in a deeper sleep.

"How the hell is she fighting the sedative spell? Its normally strong enough to keep a wizard fifteen times her weight and size down for hours!" Asked the head healer, who had been called in to assist. He was attempting to heal the injury's the young girl was causing herself as she thrashed on the operating table.

"She has a very strong soul mate bond. He must have left the hospital." Answered Narcissa as she gave up trying to sedate her with magic. She leaned over and physically held Jasmine down, mentally begging for forgiveness. "I need a dreamless sleep and a pain potion over here!" Narcissa said hoping that would work.

Healer Rizzo was just about to hand her the pain and sleep potions when Marvolo's new Patronus appeared in the room. "Get Nagini. She should be able to calm her enough until I get back to the hospital. Four minutes."

"Who is Nagini?" The head healer asked.

"One giant ass snake." Answered the healer Nagini had chased out of Jasmines room the day before.

Everyone in the room paled.

Narcissa ignored this reaction. "Healer Rizzo go get her. All you have to do is open the door tell her Jasmine needs her then get the hell out of her way. Run!"

The younger healer ran from the room like her butt was on fire.

"You don't honestly think I'm going to allow a Giant Snake in here do you?" The head healer, Gray, demanded.

"Nagini is Lord Slytherin's Familiar and Jasmine's soul mate. Let me be perfectly clear. If this girl gets permanently injured or dies we are all dead." Narcissa answered him calmly and watched as all color left his face. "Now please everyone move away from the table."

All healers in the room except Narcissa backed up from table and just in time. Nagini slammed herself through the door hissing and snapping her jaws.

"Nagini they aren't a threat. I need you to try to calm Jasmine down." Narcissa told the female snake as she let Jasmine go and stepped back.

Nagini stopped looking for a threat and nodded her big head. Slithering herself across the room she began to hiss gently. Once she got close enough she rested her head against Jasmines. The healers watched on in amazement as the girl stopped moving and slowly began to relax.

Once Jasmine was completely calm, Narcissa walked back over to her. "We are going to fix her up now but I need the other healers help. They are going to have to touch her some." When Nagini made no move or sound of protest, Narcissa nodded her head to the others and they began to heal the damaged young girl again.

Fifteen minutes later Rizzo came back into the room looking both embarrassed and harassed. "Lord Slytherin is waiting back in the room for news. He brought your Husband and potion master Snape with him."

"And in wonderful moods if the harassed look on your face is anything to go by. Take over for me. I'm going to talk with them." They switched places after Rizzo gave Nagini a weary look.

"Nagini behave and let the healers do there job." Narcissa added before walking out the door.

* * *

 **Jasmines Room, St Mungos.**

"Was it truly necessary to harass the healing staff Marvolo?" Lucius asked sounding exasperated. He look at Severus who was leaning against the wall looking out a window, smirk only half hidden by his black hair. So no help there

"I'm sorry I want to make sure Jasmine is okay." Marvolo snarled, as he paced around the room.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't." Lucius answered him like one would a small child. "What I am saying is don't fire off question after question, not giving the girl any time to answer you, before berating her for not having any answers you want and sending her away."

Marvolo sighed and sat down on the bed. Bowing his head he said, "You're right of course. I just can't stand this. I want her out of this hospital and somewhere more secure. After this morning events she wouldn't talk to me. Now this? I know one more thing happens and I'll lose her. I don't know how far this will set her back, not with just me but others."

"I know. We'll talk about having her transferred to the manor with Narcissa. I'm sure she is on her way."

"She is here." Narcissa said startling all three men. "And I agrees with getting Jasmine out of here. She will have to be beyond careful Marvolo. I wouldn't go anywhere with out her knowing it again"

"I didn't realize she would feel my absence. It will not happen again I promise." Marvolo said before asking "How is she?"

"She is stable again. Her injuries weren't as life threatening as when she first came in but still, it was bad." Narcissa answered him before continuing. "We where lucky we healed the more severe injuries first. About 15 minutes of us starting to heal her she stated too twitch. Ten minutes later she was thrashing. The other healers are baffled by this. The sedation spell she was under would have kept someone Marvolo's size and weight knocked out for days."

"I have never heard of a soul bond this strong with someone her age." Marvolo said. He had read a lot of books about Many different subjects. Soul mates being one of them.

"We are going to have to take precautions" Lucius commented.

"One of them is getting her out of here. Can we move her to the Manor?" Marvolo asked.

Narcissa crossed her arms in thought for a moment. "To avoid another panic attack, I'd like her to wake up here. After she is fully awake we'll move her to the manor."

The Slytherin Lord breathed a sigh of relief. "I can agree to that."

"I'll go start on more potions for her." Pulling a vile from his Robes, Severus handed it to Marvolo. "Pain potion for when she wakes. I'll leave the other potions she is on in you room at the manor." With a nod he swept out of the room.

Shaking his head in amusement at his friends dramatics, Lucius walked over to his wife and kissed her. "I'm going to go check on Draco. He's very worried about Jasmine and Marvolo." Here Lucius gave said man a dirty look.

Marvolo looked Sheepish. "Please tell him I'm sorry to worry him please."

"Of course." The Malfoy lord said before kissing his wife once more then leaving the room.

"How badly did you hurt the Headmaster?" Narcissa asked after a few moments of silence.

"How do you know I didn't kill him?" Marvolo asked with a raised brow

"Lucius and Severus returned with you. I guessed that they stopped you."

"You are corrected, they stopped me. I only shattered all the bones in his entire wand arm and broke his tibia in his right leg." Marvolo answered with a pout.

"Don't pout Marvolo, I'm sure you'll get another shot at him at some point. Now I'm going to go check on the other healers. They weren't happy about me leaving them in the room with Nagini. You may want to take this time to quick shower and clean up. You've been in the same clothing for nearly three days. There should be some clothing in the bathroom that will fit you."

Marvolo walked over to Narcissa and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He said simply but with so much meaning behind it.

"Anytime." Was the simple reply and he knew she meant it literally.

* * *

The first thing Jasmine noticed when she woke up was she was laying on something that was moving up and down. The second was the sound of a deep male voice that relaxed her instead of causing her to panic, calling her Name.

"Come on Jasmine open those pretty eyes for me." The soothing voice said as a hand began gently stroking over her head.

She did as the voice ask. Tilting her head up and opening her eyes she saw Marvolo. His reading glasses were perched half way down his nose. His hair looked damp and he had a different shirt on. "Hello there little dove." He said with a smile.

"Hello." She responded sleepily. She stretched, testing to see what kind of pain she was in and was surprised it was only slight. It was then she realized that she was once again laying on Marvolo. He didn't seen to mind so she stayed where she was and laid her head back down.

"How are feeling?" Marvolo asked as he began to run his hand over her hair again.

"Good. Pain is better." She told him, enjoying the relaxing feeling laying like this gave her. It made it easier to talk. "What was that giant blue bird thing?"

Marvolo too was enjoying the relaxing feeling of laying with his young mate. "That was called a Patronus. It is used as a shield to protect you from certain dark creatures. You can use it to also send messages from one person to another. It's a very advanced and difficult piece of magic. Not every witch or wizard is strong enough cast onr and it takes a while to master it for the ones who are. I forgot to warn you about them after the owl incident and for that I apologize."

"Not your fault." She told him. "Can you make one?"

"Of course I can."

Jasmine giggled at his exaggerated snobbish tone and lifted her head to look at him. "Could you cast it for me oh Superior one?"

The Slytherin Lord smiled at her, thanking Merlin Jasmine seemed to be coming out of her shell with him again. Sitting up, he turned her around so she was sitting in his lap facing the end of the bed and said "But of course my dear." Moving his wrist so his wand slid into his hand he said clearly "Expecto Patronus!"

A large bird, similar to the one that started her earlier but more solid, flew out of the tip of Marvolo's wand. It flew around the room once before perching on the end of the bed.

"It's beautiful. What kind of bird is that?" Jasmine asked in awe.

"Its called a Phoenix. The real thing is more beautiful the this." Marvolo answered as he put him wand away.

"Are Patronus always in the shape of a phoenix?" Jasmine asked.

Marvolo smiled at her curiosity. "No. The form is different for everyone. Narcissa is a lynx. Lucius is a peacock. Severus, the man who dropped of your potions, is a doe. The animal can also change after something significant happens in a persons life. For example mine use to be a snake until I met you. Severus's Patronus use to be a raven until his child hood friend, your mother actually, died. So the life change can be good" Here Marvolo poked her nose teasingly, causing the young girl to giggle. "Or bad, in Severus's case."

Jasmine watched in disappointment as the beautiful bird began to fade. Once it was completely gone, she looked at Marvolo shyly and asked, "When I get a wand will you try to teach me?"

"Once we move to the manor and you are feeling better, you can use my wand and I'll try to teach you the charm. Just remember that it may take you a very long time to master." Marvolo told her. He had no doubt his wand would work for her and she would be powerful enough to cast one.

Jasmine smile was blinding. "Thank you!" She told him, turning back around to give him a tight hug.

Marvolo hugged her back and rocked them. "Speaking of the manor I wanted to talk to you about something."

Pulling back so she could look at him properly she said, "What about it?"

"I'd like us to move you there sooner then originally planned. To many people know you are here and I don't want what happened earlier today to happen again. The Manor has security set up so nothing and no one can get in unless Lucius authorizes it." Marvolo told her.

Jasmine rested her forehead on Marvolo's chest and thought for a few moments. Going to the manor would make her safer. She believed Marvolo when he said that. She would get to see Draco sooner. She liked the talkative boy and he didn't seem to mind that she didn't talk. The only thing making her hesitate was Lucius. He didn't seem so bad from the Stories that Marvolo and Draco have told but she couldn't help but feel fear.

'I'm just going to have to be brave and learn to life with it.' Jasmine thought to herself

Marvolo stayed silent and let his little mate think. He knew what he was asking her would be hard. She would be around more people then she is use to. He also knows that if wasn't for their very strong soul bond she wouldn't be sitting here in his lap and turning to him for comfort. She seemed comfortable with Draco and warming up to Narcissa. He had no idea how she was going to deal with Lucius. Would she panic and run or would she stick to him like glue and tolerate his presence?

"Can I stay in your room with you and not have my own room just yet?" Jasmine asked quietly.

"As long as you can handle Nagini's snoring then of course. Even if you couldn't I'd make her stay in another room. I like having a Jasmine shaped teddy bear!" Marvolo told her and giving her a tight squeeze, trying to lighten her mood.

Jasmine giggled. "Stop being silly Marvolo!"

 _ ***Yes Marvolo stop being silly. It is you who snores, not I.***_ Nagini said, sounding as offended as a snake could.

 _ ***Aw, does Nagini need hug?***_ Asked Marvolo in his best baby talk voice. _***And you lie. I do not snore.***_

Nagini opened her mouth and hissed, showing fang. _ ***You even attempt it you disgraceful excuse of a wizard and I'll eat you!***_

Jasmine was now laughing so hard she was grabbing her sides. _***Am I aloud to hug you Nagini?***_

 _ ***Your hugs are acceptable little hatchling.***_

Once she calmed down, Jasmine crawled over to Nagini and gave the giant snake a hug. _***Don't listen to Marvolo. He does snore something awful.***_ She joked.

"Get back over here you rude monkey!" Marvolo made a weak attempt to grab at Jasmine. "I do not snore!"

"Yes you do!" Jasmine's giggle turned into a laughing shriek as Marvolo grabbed her around the waist and carefully brought her back into his lap, her back to his chest.

"Take it back or I'll tickle you!" Marvolo said seriously.

All it took was a light twitch of Marvolo's long fingers against her ribs for her to cave. "Alright! I take it back, you don't snore."

Smirking in victory, Marvolo release Jasmine from his hold. "Now that that is cleared up, lets get back to the original topic."

Jasmine gave Marvolo Shy smile. "As long as you or Nagini are with me I'll be okay."

 _ ***I'll always be by your side little hatchling. From now on I'll be your second shadow.***_ Nagini hissed softly as she moved closer to rest her gigantic head on the little girls lap.

Jasmine stroked the snakes head gently. _***Thank you Nagini.***_

 _ ***No thanks necessary but you are welcome anyways.***_

"Now that we have that settled, I need to send my Patronus to Narcissa to let her know you are awake. She will check you over then we will head to Malfoy manor." Marvolo warned Jasmine as he flicked his wand into his hand. "Will you be okay if I have her bring Lucius here with her so you guys can meet each other?"

Once Jasmine took a deep breath and nodded Marvolo casted the charm.

 _"Narcissa, Jasmine is awake and willing to go to Malfoy Manor early. Could you come and give her a check up before we head to the Manor. Bring Lucius with you so he can meet Jasmine."_

The large phoenix Patronus circled the room once before disappearing out of the room.

"They should be here soon. Until then what do you want to do?"

Thinking for a few minutes. As she got more comfortable in Marvolo's lap she asked, "Will you tell me more about Hogwarts?"

"Of course little dove." Marvolo answered. Hugging Jasmine close he began his "Lecture" about the wonders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	7. An Acctual Chapter!

**Meeting Lucius and Leaving The Hospital.**

Authors note: So here is the next chapter. It's way later then I promised and I'm super sorry about that. Anyways I was reading the first six chapters and notices a lot of mistakes. Before I even write the next chapter I'm going to fix up those mistakes I caught in the reread I did. Probably have a ton of mistakes in this one too. i'm sorry for that and will fix them when i get a chance. Thanks to everyone for the well wishes and of course a big thanks and hello to the new people who have favored or are following this story. Laters.

 **Disclaimer:** Still own nothing.

"Speech"

 _ ***Parseltongue***_

'Thoughts'

 _"Patronus Message"_

* * *

 **Chapter Six.**

Harriet 'Harry' Potter sat on a bench in the Wesley's garden, throwing stones at the gnomes who called it home. She was not a happy girl. All anyone has been talking about for the last two and a half days was her twin sister.

"Why was she never mentioned in any of the Books? You would think the Girl Who Lived having a twin is something people would like to know." Percy.

"I hope the dear girl gets to leave the hospital soon and she will come to visit. It will be nice to have another girl around the house. She will need several good meals after living with muggles." Mrs. Wesley.

"Poor thing. I wonder what she is like. Maybe she can explain how airplanes work to me." Mr. Wesley.

"Does she look just like Harry? Twins always look alike right?" Ginny.

"I hope she isn't a stuck up brat like Harry Poo." Fred (Possibly)

"No one can be as stuck up and annoying as her brother mine. If she is I'll eat your socks." George (Maybe)

"She's being treated by a Malfoy? Hope she gets better soon before they turn her into a no good slimy snake." Ron.

Harry didn't see what was so special about Jasmine. She wasn't famous. She was raise in a muggle orphanage. She definitely wasn't as talented magically like she was. She was no one and yet she had everyone's attention. She even had the attention of one of the most powerful men in the magical world, Marvolo Slytherin.

Harry had a slight crush on him. It started when her aunt had mention him being her mother's favorite teacher when she had been in school. After that she asked everyone she knew about him. She even got a few books about him and actually read them. He was a Lord of a Ancient and noble house, a descendant of one of the four founders, a part of the Wizengamot, Defense against the dark arts professor at Hogwarts, had Masteries in many different subjects, an ex-auror and Hit Wizard, AND there are rumors that the Ministry Unspeakables often asked for his help. He was a very important person in magical society, just like she was.

So Imagine her surprise, when the first time she met her crush was at the hospital and he was there for her sister. Had in fact brought her there himself. He barely acknowledged Harry when they were introduced. He even, on further thought of their encounter, insulted instead of complimented her. He even kicked herself and the Wesley parents out of the hospital. Not that she wanted to see her sister anyways but still.

"Stupid brat. Probably pretended to get hurt just to get attention. Should have stayed gone." Harry muttered to herself angrily.

Harry wasn't use to attention not being on her. She was The Girl Who Lived. She rid the world of the most evil wizard in magical history. Everyone praised her. Shook her hand when she passed them in the street.

Needless to say Harry felt like her world was ending and it was all her no good stupid sisters fault.

Harry was startled out of her hateful musing by her best friend Ron calling her name. Looking over to the entrance to the garden she saw him. "I'm over here Ron!"

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as he moved towards her.

Harry scooted over on the bench to make room for Ron to sit down. "Thinking about my long thought dead sister."

Ron noticed his friends put out expression as he sat next to him. "I don't see why your so upset."

"She's all everyone ever talks about. What's so special about her? If she was anything like me she would be living with me at my aunt and uncles house with instead of an orphanage." Harry whined as she chucked her last stone hard at a gnome hiding behind a tomato plant.

"She's like a shiny new toy mate. She will have everyone's attention for a couple more days then will be forgotten and things will go back to normal." Ron told his best friend as he watched the gnome Harry had hit with a rock growl and shake its tiny fist at them.

Harry sat next to her best friend and thought about what he said. He was right. Her sister was nothing compared to her. She would become old news sooner or later and Harry's life would go back to normal.

Her sister may even have some type of use. Every famous person needed a assistant and servant. Maybe if her sister was smart she could do her home work at school while she was busy pranking Slytherins.

"Your right Ron. I'm over thinking this." Harry told her friend as she stood up. "Let's go try out a couple of the news brooms I bought."

"Now your talking mate! Let's go!" Ron yelled.

Both children ran out of the garden. Thoughts of Jasmine's Potter and her uses forgotten.

* * *

Jasmine loved **_listening_** to Marvolo's voice.

It was deep, steady, and soothing as he told her more about Hogwarts and different shops they would go to in Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. He was currently telling her about little magical creatures called house **_elves._**

One of his hands rubbing up and down her back while she lay sprawled across his chest also helped relax her. So much so she didn't even flinch or panic when someone knocked on the hospital door.

"One moment." Marvolo told the people outside the hospital room door.

 _ ***Are you ready to get a check up and meet Draco's father?***_ The Slytherin Lord asked somewhat hesitantly, not wanting to break the peacefulness Jasmine was feeling.

Jasmine raised her head lazily to look at Marvolo. _***Do I have to move?***_

Marvolo laughed _***Unfortunately yes little dove. Narcissa has to check you over before we can leave here.***_ He told her as he sat up and leaned against the head bored.

Jasmine pouted and flopped sideways out her soulmates lap and sprawled out on her back next to him. _ ***Fine.***_

 _ ***Don't pout Hatchling. Once this is done we will go home and you can spend the rest of the day impersonating a koala bear.*** _Nagini said. Knowing Narcissa would want her off the bed, she yawned and moved from the end of the bed to the floor.

 _ ***Oh hush Nagini.***_ Jasmine told the giant snake as she closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing slow and calm. _***Lets get this over with so I can nap please.***_

 _ ***Alright little dove***_. Marvolo said. _***And for the record, I don't mind being a tree if you want to keep impersonating a Koala bear.***_

Jasmine opened her eyes and gave Marvolo a tired smile.

Giving her a smile in return, Marvolo turned his attention to the door of the hospital room. "Come in."

The door opened and Narcissa walked into the room, her arms full of clothing. "Hello you two." She said brightly as she placed what she was carrying onto the bottom of the bed.

"Hello." The young girl greeted with a shy smile.

As Marvolo greeted Narcissa Jasmine scooted a little closer to her soulmate before turning her attention to the second person who entered the room. The man was tall with long blonde hair, Gray eyes, and a stern but handsome looking face . He looked like a older and more serious version of Draco.

Noticing he was being watched, Lucius smiled and waved at the too small girl on the bed next to his best friend.

Jasmine smiled and waved back. 'I can handle this.'

Noticing the exchange Narcissa did introductions. "Jasmine this is my husband and Draco's father, Lucius."

Lucius slowly walked farther into the room, stopping once he reached the end of the bed. "Hello Jasmine. Its wonderful to meet someone who can put up with Marvolo's grumpy, whiny self."

Marvolo squawked in protest. His reply to Lucius ridiculous claims was drowned out by Jasmines loud giggling.

The young girl relaxed a little more at Lucius light voice and teasing. She sat up carefully so she was leaning against the head bored next to Marvolo.

"Its nice to meet you too. Marvolo can be a bit dramatic cant he?" Jasmine said with a shy smile.

Lucius pulled out his wand of his robes, having left his cane at home, and conjured a plush armchair for himself. Sitting down he said. "Oh you have no idea! Just the other day he was moaning about …."

"Okay!" Marvolo interrupted loudly, mock glaring at Jasmine and Lucius. "Enough making fun of my poor defenseless self."

Lucius raised a raised a eyebrow and Jasmine out right laughed as Marvolo proved their point.

"And if I were ever grumpy sometimes, I'm allowed to be with all the things I have to deal with." Marvolo said crossing his arms over his chest. Inside he was enjoying the sound of his mates laughter.

"You are whining right now, Marvolo." Lucius said with a smirk.

Feeling a bit more comfortable around everyone Jasmine teased, "He's also pouting."

"Narcissa, Make them stop!" Marvolo said in a exaggerated whiny voice.

Narcissa herself was giggling uncontrollably. She was beyond happy this meeting was going well so far. Lucius was always good at reading people so she wasn't surprised her husband knew exactly how to act to make Jasmine comfortable.

Taking deep breaths, Narcissa got her laughter under control. "Oh Marvolo stop it. You sound like a child. Lucius stop antagonizing him. Honestly! Jasmine I am so sorry for their poor behavior." Narcissa said as if Jasmine wasn't even apart of the conversation. She slyly sent the girl a wink, which sent the her into another fit of giggles.

Marvolo And Lucius hung their heads in mock shame. "Sorry Narcissa." They said together.

"Better." Narcissa said primly.

"As a apology for my horrible behavior." Here Lucius sent Jasmine a wink. "I have something for you."

Jasmine carefully sat forward a bit, watching as Lucius stuck his hand once again into his robes and pulled out a medium size purple and black stuffed dragon.

Using his wand, the Malfoy Lord floated the toy over to Jasmine. "Draco told me you were very interested in dragons when he was here visiting. So I got this for you. He has a similar one. His is red and brown."

Jasmine caught the toy once it was close enough and looked it over. It was made of the softest material she had ever felt and was just the right size for cuddling. Hugging the stuffed toy to her chest she said quietly, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Lucius said with a soft smile.

"Alright." Narcissa said. "Lets get these scans over with. Then I will help you get dressed and we'll get you out of here. How's that sound?"

Jasmine hugged her very first toy in many years closer to her chest. "Sounds good." She told Narcissa softly and scooted down so she was laying down flat on the bed.

"This shouldn't take long sweetheart." Narcissa Smiled reassuringly before raising her wand and beginning.

Once again Jasmine was amazed by the different colors, symbols and the tingling feel of Narcissa's magic. She giggled. When she noticed Narcissa's raised eyebrow she said. "It tickles."

"You can feel Narcissa's magic?" Marvolo asked, surprised.

 _ ***I guess so. Is that bad?***_ Jasmine asked, nervous enough to switch to speaking Parseltongue.

Marvolo smiled reassuringly. "No its not bad little dove." He answered in English.

"It just means you are very special. Only very powerful witches and wizards can feel magic." Lucius added, just as surprised as Marvolo. "Marvolo can do it as well."

Jasmine nodded, feeling only a little less weary, before going back to watching Narcissa continue to run her scans.

She was very unsure how she felt about being a 'Very powerful witch'. She was still having trouble believing she was a witch at all. She had spent years believe the freaky things she could do were bad. She had a feeling that after years of pain, it was going to take a very long time for her to believe the it isn't.

Noticing that Jasmines thoughts were spiraling into negative territory, Marvolo decided to talk about what she wanted to do after they left the hospital. "Do you want to nap right away or spend sometime with Draco once we get out of here?"

Marvolo's voice snapped her out of her negative thoughts and into the present. Taking a minute to think Jasmine finally said. "I think I want to nap. I'm still very tired."

Marvolo smiled. "Perfect. I could use a nap to."

 _ ***You just want to avoid the paperwork you have to go threw from the ministry along with making up lesson plans for 1st – 3rd years.*** _Nagini Said sarcastically from the corner of the room.

 _ ***And? You'd avoid it too. Its boring!***_ Marvolo told his annoying familiar.

 _ ***Which is 72,584th reason I'm happy I am a simple snake and not a human.***_ Said familiar fired back.

Jasmine giggled. _***If you can prove your a normal snake Nagini then I'll always agree that you are right and never attempt to argue with you again.***_

Nagini was saved from having to think of a witty comeback by Narcissa.

"Alright all done. You are still healing faster then normal but it will still take a while for you to be completely healed. At the rate you are healing now I'd say by the end of December you'll be off most of your potions and restrictions. For now you'll have to be extremely careful when we get home."

Marvolo nodded excitedly to show his understanding. Jasmine smiled wide and surprised him by asking Narcissa a question. "What are my restrictions right now?"

"Mostly movement restrictions right now. No walking more them 10 minutes at a time with three hour breaks in between. I would prefer Marvolo to carry you where you need to go or you call upon me to help you. Be very carful when you move. Try to avoid quick movement. Absolutely no running, using the stairs or riding stupid giant snakes." Narcissa added the last part with a wink.

Nagini bared her fangs at Narcissa half heartedly. _***I'm leaving a dead bunny in your bed, disrespectful human.***_

Narcissa raised a eyebrow and Marvolo translated.

Turning around the Lady Malfoy said primly "Try it and I'll put anti snake wards around the entire manor so you'll have to sleep in the dog kennel or stables. I'll also make sure the house elves kill all small mammals so you have to leave the manor grounds to hunt."

Nagini lunged at Narcissa. Having expected the Snake to do so, the older woman had a shield up and the gigantic snake bounced back.

 _ ***NAGINI!***_ Marvolo and Jasmine yelled at the same time. The first amused at the typical behavior, the second shocked yet slightly amused. Narcissa and Lucius just laughed.

 _ ***Go wait outside you giant drama Queen.***_ Marvolo said as he waved a hand at the door, opening it.

 _ ***Go or I'll make sure Marvolo turns you in a rat and dyes you yellow!***_ Jasmine said sternly when Nagini hesitated.

Nagini hissed in aggravation _***This isn't over.***_ She said threateningly before she slithered out of the hospital room.

"Let me guess, this isn't over?" Narcissa asked with an amused chuckle.

Jasmine nodded while Marvolo answered verbally. "Of course. You guys need to get new threats and have new arguments. These are getting old."

"That's to bad for you." The woman said before rolling her eyes then focused on Jasmine. "Let get you up and into the bathroom so we can get you changed and then get out of here."

Jasmine turned her head and looked at Marvolo with uncertainty. Seeing her look Narcissa added. "Marvolo will carry you into the bathroom and I'll use magic to help you change. Very little touching on my part I promise. Shouldn't talk more then five minutes."

Seeing she was still slightly uneasy about leaving his side, Marvolo told her, "I'll have Nagini go in with you and Narcissa. I'll stay outside the bathroom."

At Jasmines nod, Marvolo scooped her up before standing up from the bed. Narcissa picked up the bundle of clothes from the bottom of the bed before walking toward the door on the far side of the big room.

"Lucius could you please pop your head out of the room and tell Nagini Jasmine needs her please?" Marvolo asked his friend. Once he received a nod, he switched to Parseltongue and spoke to the girl in his arms. _***This wont take long. A few minutes then we will be on our way out of here and we can take a nap.***_

Jasmine nodded and gave her mate a tired smile. _***Nap sounds like the best thing in the world.***_

Once they entered the bathroom, Narcissa pointed to a long metal bar that was fixed to the wall. "Set her down next to that so she has something to hold onto." She told Marvolo. To Jasmine she said. "Your going to be a bit shaky while standing up because you've been bed ridden for a couple days. I'll go as quick as I can."

"Okay." Jasmine said.

Marvolo carefully placed Jasmine onto her feet, waiting until she was steady before releasing her. "I'll be right outside little dove." He told her softly before kissing her head, turning and walking toward the door.

"I'll call you to come grab her once we are done." Narcissa told him. "Shouldn't be long."

Marvolo smiled and nodded his head. Just before he reached the door Nagini slithered through it. _***Stay close to her please.***_ He told his familiar as he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Once the door was closed Narcissa turned her attention toward Jasmine. She watched with a fond smile as Nagini curled herself up next to Jasmine. The large snake raise her head and some upper body up off the ground. She hissed something to Jasmine and the girl took one of her hands off the metal support bar and placed it shakily on top of the snakes head.

"Good idea Nagini. She will be more stable with your help." Narcissa told the snake before looking back towards Jasmine. "So this is what I am going to do. I'm going to banish your hospital gown, And use a couple of cleaning charms on your body and hair. Not as good as a bath and a good hair brushing but it will do for now. Once that is done I'm going to spell your new clothes onto you and braid your hair with another."

"That simple?" Jasmine asked in surprise.

The older woman laughed softly. "That simple. Afterwards, I'll call Marvolo in and we will all get out of here. Sounds good?"

"Sounds good to me." Jasmine said with a slightly strained smile. Her legs and ribs were starting to get uncomfortable.

"Alright lets begin." Narcissa told the girl before pulling out her wand.

* * *

Marvolo sighed tiredly as he leaned against the closed the bathroom door and shut his eyes. As much as he and Nagini joked about him using a nap as a way to avoid doing work, he really was tired. The past 72 hours had been a giant emotional rollercoaster. He wishes he could take all his little mates pain away and make everything better. That he could take her and hide away some place warm and quite. Sadly he knew that was a wish that would never come true.

Marvolo was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of his friends voice.

"How are you holding up?"

Marvolo opened his eyes and looked at Lucius who was leaning on the wall opposite him near the rooms exit. "I'm doing as well as I can."

Lucius watched his friend for a moment before asking. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Marvolo smirked and moved away from the bathroom door. He placed himself next to Lucius before answering. "Put all Alcohol under strong wards so I cant drink it all."

Lucius laughed. "We both know there is no ward I can put up that you cant take down in under four minutes."

"Very true." Marvolo said with a short laugh. "But no there isn't much you can do for me at the moment. Time and hard work will make things better."

Lucius nodded. "That's the answer for most things unfortunately. On to a totally different subject. Draco is very excited that you both will be coming to stay at the manor earlier then expected. The boy must have 20 different books picked out that he can read and show her."

"She likes him a lot. I could tell it was only her fear that kept her form talking with him more then a few words earlier today. I wish it could have ended better." Marvolo informed him. He moved away from the wall next to Lucius and began to pace.

"Draco had a wonderful time, minus the ending of course." The Malfoy lord said as he watched his friend pace. "Draco was very proud of the few times she did speak to him. I think they will become very good friends in time."

Marvolo sent a aggravated look at the closed bathroom door and continued to pace. He could feel Jasmine pain level rising. She was also becoming more tired "I think Draco will be good for Jasmine. He is everything she isn't at the moment. I think he will help her become more comfortable."

"And Jasmine will give him a purpose. Give him someone good to be around instead of those prejudice idiots." Smirking Lucius added. "They aren't going to go any faster with you giving the door dirty looks and pacing."

Marvolo switched his dirty look from the bathroom door to Lucius. "I can feel her. She's becoming more uncomfortable the longer she stands. Being away from her is causing me to be very agitated. She's not liking it very much either."

"Is this normal for soul mates?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Jasmine and I seem to have a very strong bond. Stronger then anything I've read about this early on. Our type of connection takes months to create. There is accounts of soulmates feeling each others strong emotions, being able to locate each other over short distances and speaking to each other mentally. All of this occurring at least 6 months after meeting. They're magic becomes stronger as well." The Slytherin told Lucius. At this point he'd gone from answering his friend to thinking out loud. "I can feel every little emotion from her. If I wasn't so exceptional at the mind arts and not able to block her she would feel mine. I knew something was wrong before I got Narcissa Patronus. I was hundreds of miles away from her."

"Do you think your agitation at being away from each other is caused by the newness of the bond?" Lucius asked, finding this whole thing curious and slightly amusing.

"I believe there are probably several factors causing this reaction. The newness of the bond, the fact that she is very young and the fact that she is injured both mentally and physically, and her needing me to keep herself grounded being some of the biggest." Marvolo stopped pacing, slightly horrified at the thought he just had. "Our bond will only get stronger as time passes. We will be each other ultimate weakness. If this information reaches the wrong people …"

Lucius walked over to his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She will not be left defenseless Marvolo. Once she is stronger we will start training her. Those who are loyal to you are now unflinchingly loyal to her. Everything will work out."

Marvolo closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths. He knew that everything Lucius said was true. He would make sure his mate knew how to defend herself. He would teach her everything he knows and he knew everyone closest to him did the same. Gods he hated all these emotions running threw him. "I know my friend. This bond is causing me to be irrational. Hopefully the bond will settle some soon. It's still new so I'm having trouble controlling it."

Squeezing his friends shoulder, Lucius let him go and went back to leaning against the wall. "I'm sure they are nearly done by now."

Just as soon as the words left his mouth the bathroom door opened and Narcissa stuck her head out. "We are all done."

Marvolo sighed in relief and moved towards the door. "How did she do?

"She did wonderfully." The woman answered as she moved to the side so Marvolo could enter the room. "Ready for a nap I think."

Marvolo looked at his mate as he walked over to her. She was now wearing a long sleeve emerald Green t-shirt, Black leggings, and a pair of light gray slipper socks. Her waist length hair was silky smooth and braided in a loose French braid. "You look very comfy little dove. I'm jealous." She also looked like she was going to pass out any second. The only thing holding he up off the floor was Nagini. "Lets get you to the Manor and into bed." He said softly as he picked her up.

Jasmine gave a jerky nod as she place her arms and legs around Marvolo and rested she head on his shoulder. With in a few seconds she was dead asleep.

Narcissa laughed softly. "Lets get her to the manor."

Walking out of the Bathroom the pair noticed Lucius had collected what little belongs were in the room. As they followed him out of the room the Malfoy Lord said. "We'll use the floo in the private waiting room down the hall. We'll floo into my study. It's the closest room to your suite Marvolo. You go first and I'll shrink Nagini and follow you."

"I have to deal with checking Jasmine out and file some paper work. I'll be home soon. Try to wake her up to take her potions once you get to your room." Narcissa added.

"Thank you Narcissa." Marvolo spoke softly so not disturbed his precious cargo. "I'll try to wake her up but with how soundly she is sleeping I doubt it will happen."

"You don't have to thank me. She is family now, just like you are. If you can't wake her then you can't. She only due for a pain and nutrition potion. While skipping them isn't recommended, it's not going to harm her if she misses one dose. Sleep is the best medicine after the large amount of healing she has had done" The healer said with a gentle smile. "Once she does wake make sure she takes all the needed potions and eats something."

Marvolo nodded his understanding before turning and leaving husband and wife to say their goodbyes without a audience. He walked slowly down the hall until he found the private waiting room. He walked over to the fireplace, gabbed a bit of floo powder. Throwing it into the fire he said, "Lucius Malfoy's Study, Malfoy Manor." Before stepping into the green flames.

Marvolo's world spun and twisted for a few seconds before he landed in the fireplace of his friends study. Stepping out he began cleaning soot off himself and jasmine wandlessly. Once done he checked to make sure his mate was still asleep.

'Still out cold.' He thought to himself as he heard a soft snoring coming for her.

The Slytherin moved them out of the way of the fire place just in time. Seconds later Lucius and a shrunken and clearly aggravated Nagini came threw.

"Stop moving you insane reptile." Seeing Marvolo he trust the snake at him. "Take her. Once her realized you had left her behind she became very irritated"

 _ ***You took my hatchling and just left me with princess here and the evil one.***_ Nagini hissed loudly.

Marvolo dropped his familiar onto the ground. "Shut up Nagini before you wake her. Go to our rooms and wait for us." He told her softly in English. He waved his hand at her which returned her to her normal size. Once she had left the room he looked over at Lucius and said. "Sorry about her. She was annoyed I went ahead with out her."

Lucius shrugged elegantly before pulling a shrunken Bag that held Marvolo's paper work, reading glasses and Jasmine's stuffed dragon from his robe pocket and handed it to him. "I figured it was something like that. Have a good nap my friend."

Marvolo said a quite 'Have a good day.' Before leaving the Malfoy Lords study. As he walked down the hall way toward his rooms Jasmine began to whimper softly. "Shh little dove. I've got you. Can you wake up for me?" He tried to get her to wake up.

Jasmine quieted at the sound of his voice but didn't wake. She simply pressed her face into his neck and sighed softly.

"I guess not." Marvolo chuckled softly as he used a bit of wandless magic to open the door and entered his chambers.

The first room was a medium size sitting room. There was a large fire place on the far wall with large book cases on either side. In front of the fire place, Taking up a good chunk of the room was a large comfortable looking black leather couch with a coffee table in front of it. There was also two plush are arm chairs on either side of the couch. On the other side of the room was a door to his study, which he planned to make Jasmines room. Straight ahead from the entrance of the room was a set of French door.

Walking threw the doors he entered a large bedroom. In the middle of the back wall was a king size bed with night stands on either side. On the wall opposite the bed was a large fire place with large windows o either side. A pair of leather recliners in front of it. On the left side of the room was another set of large French doors that lead to a Terrace which held a small table with two chairs, along with two well padded lounge chairs. On the right side of the room held two door. One was a Decent size bathroom. The other held a large walk in closet. (He had a small obsession with clothes, both muggle and Magical.)

"Nagini." He called while walking towards his large bed.

 _ ***Yes.***_ Came a voice from in front of the fire place behind him.

"I need you to come lay with Jasmine while I go and change." He told his familiar. Taking one arm from around Jasmine he used it to pull down the comforter and sheets down before placing the small girl into bed. After Making sure she was close to the middle of the bed he covered her.

 _ ***Of course.***_ Nagini replied as she slithered her way over to the bed getting. Once she was on the bed, she curled the lower half of her body up at the end of the bed. She place her upper half next to Jasmine and her head above the girls on the pillow.

Once he was sure Jasmine would stay asleep Marvolo made his way into his closet. Once he was inside he grabbed himself a black t-shirt and a pair of green and silver stripped, lose fitting pajama pants. Changing quickly he walked through a sliding door and into the bathroom to put his dirty clothes in the hamper before making his way back into his bedroom.

Walking around to his side of the bed he asked Nagini. "Are you staying on the bed or going back to lay in front of the fire?"

 _ ***I will lay here until I get cold. I have missed laying in front of a fire these last few days.***_ Nagini answered very softly.

Marvolo nodded before climbing into bed next to his mate. Once he was under the covers he rolled onto his stomach facing Jasmine. He was nearly settled in when Jasmine scooted her self backwards until her body was pressed against his side. Smiling softly the Slytherin lord let his eyes slide shut and sleep take him.


End file.
